Fuegos artificiales
by Charibdis
Summary: (¡ CAP 8 UP !) -Estamos jodidos, Malfoy.- Comentó con resignación -Mucho.- Añadió este.
1. Borrachos de amor

**Parece que mis otras pequeñas historias no han tenido una mala acogida. Gracias a todos, sobre todo a **BipolarJL** que siempre me deja algún review ;P**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada por el estilo. Sólo la trama.**

* * *

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Borrachos de amor.**

El mundo podía irse por una alcantarilla que ella no iba a cambiar de pensamiento. Porque ella no podía estar enamorada, ni de broma. Vamos, que antes habría jurado salir con un Troll desfigurado y con un ictus cerebral a creer que ella tenía esa clase de sentimientos por _esa_ persona. ELLA. Por favor, el amor no estaba hecho a su medida, no se entendían, no congeniaban. Era una tullida emocional y para ella el amor no era más que una muleta que jamás usaría.

Que no, que no podía ser. ¿Además quién se enamoraría de... semejante persona? Que no. Draco estaba de coña. Es decir, ¿no podía estar diciendo esa barbaridad en serio, no? ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo creería? Nadie, estaba claro. Sin embargo, el sencillo hecho de que Draco afirmara tal declaración con rotundidad e incluso con una sonrisa comprensiva, taladraba su mente de forma indiscriminada y sin ningún tipo de consideración. Así que sí, lo decía en serio.

Desde que la guerra contra Voldemort terminó, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, aunque ellos dos seguían siendo casi como hermanos. No importaba mucho lo que hubieran hecho o no, o mejor dicho, no quería que importara. Bastante habían tenido ya como para echarse entre ellos las cosas en cara y empezar a sacar trapos sucios. No. El pasado ya no podía seguir siendo un lastre.

Las familias de ambos habían sufrido mucho, quizás más de lo que la gente hubiera pensado en un principio. Y con el tiempo las cicatrices se iban curando. A pesar de que aun se notaba la influencia del tipo de sangre, poco a poco y a base de comentarios y actos rebeldes por parte de los hijos, se habían vuelto más tolerantes y menos soberbios.

Porque tanto Pansy como Draco estaban cansados de acatar órdenes en contra de su voluntad, de preocuparse por su estatus social y de demorar más sus intereses personales.

Lo primero que hicieron fue cancelar su boda de compromiso concertada. Ellos no querían casarse ni unir a las familias de esa forma, no. No se querían de esa manera como para casarse, si bien habían tenido algún que otro encuentro furtivo, la cosa no pasaba a mayores.

Lo segundo fue poner en jaque la moralidad de la burbuja en la que habían estado encerrados tantos años. Sus padres no eran santos, claro que no, y por eso mismo, ellos no querían seguir sus pasos y formar una familia por obligación, sólo para mantener la estirpe. Así que como acto revolucionario, en una de las muchas cenas íntimas que compartían los Malfoy y los Parkinson, ambos confesaron haber tenido una relación más que seria con personas de su mismo sexo, véase muggles o magos, de sangre pura o no, y que, aunque no estuvieran con esas personas ahora, habían tomado la decisión de irse a vivir lejos si les amenazaban con desheredarles o someterles de alguna forma.

Con eso habían dejado claro que ellos no se regirían por estúpidas normas de moralidad anticuada, y que eran autosuficientes. Naturalmente, esto había desencadenado una larga y acalorada discusión. Sin embargo, tanto Pansy como Draco tenían un plan elaborado y obviamente habían hecho uso del chantaje emocional.

Finalmente, aunque a regañadientes, ambas familias habían aceptado la forma de vida desenfadada y libre de sus hijos. Entendían que no podían atarlos más de lo que lo habían hecho y no estaban dispuestos a perder a sus niños por algo tan nimio, sabiendo que la guerra casi acaba con ellos definitivamente para siempre.

Pansy aun no salía de su asombro. Estaban sentados en un bar que había abierto hacía varias semanas y desde el primer instante les agradó. Además, el dueño era nada más y nada menos que un ex compañero de su misma Casa.

Era de noche y ellos habían quedado en verse en ese bar que era casi, su segundo hogar. Draco había montado una empresa y ésta había funcionado con éxito desde el primer momento. Parkinson por otro lado, había estudiado _Marketing Mágico y_ _Diseño Artístico de Criaturas Encantadas_ y había contribuido con la empresa de Malfoy. Ambos vivían juntos en un bonito y espacioso apartamento, cortesía de los Malfoy, y estaban más que satisfechos con sus vidas. O eso parecía.

- Lo que yo te diga Pans, estás enamorada hasta las trancas. Reconócelo.

- Mira Draco, sabes que te quiero como a nadie y que te aguanto muchas cosas, pero no me puedes soltar una bomba como esa y esperar una respuesta afirmativa y agradable.

- Pans, Pans, Pans...Nos conocemos. Admítelo ya y punto.

- Estás loco. No soy yo quien suspira por cierto...

- Ni lo nombres.- Aseveró tajante.

La verdad es que llevaban bastante rato hablando de lo mismo, y por alguna razón lo seguían haciendo.

- ¿A que jode, eh? Pues eso. Aunque déjame repetirte que deberías haberle olvidado ya. Está casado.

- Vaya, no me digas. Me sorprende tu inteligencia, querida.- Ironizó. No le gustaba que le recordaran su primer amor, platónico y encima no correspondido.- Ya sé que está casado. Y tú misma te podrías aplicar el cuento.

La noche seguía su curso y el lugar se llenaba más y más de gente. Era lógico pues se había vuelto bastante conocido y popular. El propietario había tenido la peculiar idea de crear un bar mixto. Es decir, que tanto magos como muggles entraban y salían a su ritmo y salsa. Además, esa noche era la noche de la discoteca por lo que había música mucho más acorde con el ambiente y las luces eran más tenues, casi cómplices. El sitio era espléndido, para qué mentir. Habían retirado las mesas del centro y si ya de por sí el local era espacioso, ahora parecía inmenso. Además, había un segundo piso donde se podía conversar cómodamente en mesas redondas y por si fuera poco, también había una segunda barra para que así la gente no tuviera que andar subiendo y bajando escalones.

Pansy y Malfoy estaban en ese mismo piso, en una mesa bastante privilegiada y con buenas vistas a la pista. Llevaban un par de copas encima pero nada inusual. En sus años mozos ya habían comprobado cuán tolerantes eran con el alcohol. En eso estaban cuando una misteriosa fuerza hizo que Draco mirara hacia la entrada. Sus ojos casi se salen de las cuencas de la sorpresa.

- ¿¡Pero qué cojon...!?- De pronto se le había quitado la borrachera, pues ahí abajo, entre la multitud, había divisado al que era su amor junto con su esposa y sus amigos.

Extrañada por la exclamación tan repentina de su compañía, Pansy dirigió su vista hacia el lugar que marcaban los ojos de Draco. Y lo vio, de pronto la lucidez volvió a ella golpeándola con intensidad y su corazón crujió con fuerza, delatándola. Haciéndola comprender que su amigo no estaba muy desencaminado con sus sospechas.

- Estamos jodidos, Malfoy.- Comentó con resignación.

- Mucho.- Añadió él.- Por cierto, ¿ves como si estás enamorada? Incluso te has sonrojado.

- Oh, cállate imbécil. Sigue bebiendo.

* * *

**Oh, shit. Pretendía que tuviera un cap, pero va a ser que no. A ver qué tal sigue, paciencia.**

**Gracias por leer y demás ;) ¡Dejad reviews!**


	2. Intoxicación etílico-amorosa

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de **BipolarJL** y de **jessyriddle **que, quiera o no, los comentarios siempre animan. También muchas gracias a aquellos que han dado fav y siguen la historia. Me disculpo de antemano si no alcanzo las expectativas, si me tiro un tiempo sin actualizar la historia o si escribo otras mientras tanto. Soy errática, ya sabéis.**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Intoxicación etílico-amorosa**

¿Cuándo se había ido a vivir a un campanario? Se preguntó Pansy. Era normal que se lo preguntara. ¿Quién no lo haría en sus condiciones? Ni si quiera podía moverse sin sentir como todo su mundo giraba, daba volteretas y hacía el pino. La resaca era mucho peor de lo que hubiera esperado en un principio. Maldito Malfoy. Ese imbécil iba a morir en cuanto lograra moverse sin querer vomitar todos los órganos de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos sin sentir que se incendiaban con la intensidad de la luz.

¿Qué cojones había ocurrido para acabar así? Todo había sido culpa de Draco, sin duda. Quiso hacer memoria pero su mente era como un disco rayado que intentaba sonar pero que sólo chirriaba por el esfuerzo. Ese estúpido rubio oxigenado, ¿cómo se atrevía a llevarla a ese estado de embriaguez? Ni en el colegio, cuando hacían fiestas secretas y aparecían bebidas incluso bajo las piedras, había estado tan borracha.

Joder, si aun sentía cómo el alcohol circulaba por sus venas. Tenía que ir al baño, a vomitar o a hacer aguas menores, o las dos cosas. Lo que fuera. Pero necesitaba ir. Recientemente había llegado a su refinada nariz su propio olor corporal. Destilería pura y dura. Seguro que si alguien lamía un pedazo de su piel se emborrachaba al momento.

La noche anterior había perdido la cuenta de las copas que llevaba encima y de la cantidad y tipo de bebidas que había probado. En parte por Draco y en parte porque la invitaban. El dueño les había dicho que podían abusar tranquilamente, y el gilipollas de Malfoy, llegado el momento, había hecho caso de tan generosa oferta.

- Paaaaansyyyy...- Una voz ronca y lastimera le llegó desde algún lugar.- ¡Paaaaaaansyy...!

Estaba claro, lo iba a descuartizar en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Ni ella reconocería sus restos después de arrancarle la piel a tiras y reducirle a cenizas.

- ¿Qué quieres Draco...?- Preguntó no muy alto, procurando que su cabeza siquiera en su sitio y no estallara.

- Mátame...Por favor...- Pansy sonrió con ironía. Era justo lo que pretendía hacer.

- Si pudiera levantarme no podrías hablar, Malfoy.- Después de un rato continuó.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

Pansy suspiró con pesadez, a saber qué barbaridad le soltaba.- Sorpréndeme.- ¿Qué hora sería? Pensó.

- Soy gay.- Respondió.

Parkinson soltó una carcajada involuntaria, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello.- ¿Cómo que eres Gay?

- Pues eso, que soy Gay.- Se escuchó.

- Pero...¿Gay Gay?.- Insitió.- ¿Entonces no volverás a ver a Astoria?

- Sí, Gay Gay.- Pansy se calló. Eso era nuevo. Draco nunca se cerraba puertas y esta vez lo había hecho.- No lo creo, no.

- Pues, ¿sabes?- Draco no contestó.- Ya somos dos.- Ni hizo falta preguntar nada más. Ambos se habían entendido.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para levantarse de donde sea que estuvieran. La conversación anterior les había sumido en sus pensamientos. Pansy todavía recordaba el día en el que le había confesado a su íntimo amigo su ambigua sexualidad.

No es que lo hubiera planeado. Salió porque sí. Fue un día de esos en los que el resto del mundo se lo está pasando genial y tú estas apartado. Pensativo y distante. La mayoría de la Casa de las Serpientes estaban presentes en aquel momento, pero también había alumnos de otras Casas. Alumnos populares, hay que aclarar. En las fiestas que celebraban los Slytherins no cualquiera entraba, y aunque dentro de la misma todos se relacionaban entre sí y disfrutaban, (ya sabéis cómo actúa al alcohol), cuando se separaban actuaban igual que siempre.

Fue en ese momento en el que Pansy se preguntaba qué le gustaba más, si los chicos o las chicas. De todos era sabido lo coqueta que la Serpiente podía llegar a ser, varias veces había tonteado con unos y con otros, sin embargo, era con Draco con el que compartía, de vez en cuando, amaneceres entre las sábanas. No porque le amara, no. Era porque con él podía ser ella misma. Ambos pensaban de la misma forma y vivían en las mismas condiciones. A pesar de compartir lecho con un hombre, Pansy no desechaba la idea de disfrutar de los placeres femeninos. Y menos cuando había interesantes ejemplares.

En aquel entonces varios chicos y chicas estaban jugando con hielos. El juego consistía en hacer un circulo intercalando los géneros y pasarse un hielo de boca a boca sin que éste se cayera. Claro, debido a la naturaleza del hielo y a la saliva, éste se iba derritiendo poco a poco, por lo que cada vez era más pequeño y las bocas se juntaban más. Si resultaba que el hielo se caía al suelo debido a diversas causas, obligatoriamente, la persona a quien se le había caído y la siguiente de la misma debían besarse. Daba igual que fueran chicos con chicos o chicas con chicas. El reto era ese. Y si te negabas las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

Pansy estaba observando cómo un grupo bastante grande y bastante borracho de alumnos jugaba precisamente a eso. No pudo evitar excitarse un poco cuando a una chica se le resbalaba el hielo al intentar pasárselo a su compañera. La excitación no acabó ahí, si no que aumentó bastante más. Las chicas estaban como una cuba y al parecer la emoción del juego se les había contagiado.

Ambas sonrieron y se acercaron lentamente. Sus labios se unieron, primero en una caricia suave y casi inocente, y más tarde en un beso salvaje y pasional. Pansy no podía dejar de mirar cómo sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza infernal y eterna. El deseo de ambas féminas, ya incontrolable, se dejaba ver en las pequeñas caricias que se dedicaban mutuamente. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en llevar el juego a otro nivel. Las manos no dejaban ningún resquicio del cuerpo ajeno sin tocar.

Muchos otros alumnos se habían acercado al barullo formado por el corrillo de jugadores, entre ellos la misma Pansy, que no iba a dejar que esa visión se le escapara. Los silbidos y los vítores no se hicieron esperar, aumentando más la emoción y la excitación de los allí presentes.

Cuando las chicas finalmente se separaron, sus ropas estaban descolocadas, las pieles ardían y la humedad de sus cuerpos aumentaba. Sus sonrisas dejaban claras sus intenciones: Se retiraban del juego por tiempo indefinido.

Fue después de eso que Pansy habló con Draco sobre el tema. El rubio se rió cuando vio cómo la muchacha intentaba abordar el tema. Después de una breve charla con el chico, Pansy aceptó su bisexualidad, así como se enteró de que estaba en igual de condiciones que Malfoy. Definitivamente eran tal para cual. Ese mismo día, y ya con varias copas ingeridas, la Princesa de Slytherin tuvo la descabellada idea de desmelenarse. Bailó con unos y con otros, se insinuó con unas y con otras, acarició a otros tantos y les susurró a otras tantas.

Quién le iba a decir a ella que al día siguiente, siendo casi la hora de la comida del Domingo, iba a despertarse con una despampanante rubia a su lado. No sabía ni cómo había llegado a la cama con esa compañía, ni quién era la chica que aun dormía profundamente. Se fijó entonces en el uniforme de la desconocida. _Hufflepuff_. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa de completa felicidad plasmada, así que la noche no pudo ser tan mala, a pesar de que no recordara nada. Pansy se vistió y se largó de allí sin despedirse. Como siempre. Todos sabían que lo que allí ocurría era inmencionable. Tenían ese tácito pacto: Silencio.

Fueron varias la veces que Pansy requirió compañía femenina, daba igual el lugar y el momento. En la torre de Astronomía, en la Lechucería, en las mismas mazmorras, en los baños, en pasillos desiertos, en clases polvorientas...Cualquier sitio donde dos personas pudieran estar, mínimo quince minutos, si tenían prisa, era bien recibido. Aunque ya no era lo mismo. Cierto era que se lo pasaba genial durante el sexo, pero necesitaba algo más, algo más profundo y satisfactorio. Reconocía interiormente la razón que tenía su amigo cuando afirmaba que estaba enamorada; Era verdad.

Y al igual que el de él, el suyo también parecía un amor platónico. Una frase se le vino a la mente de inmediato. La había dicho en el bar entre copas y risas: Ambos, tanto Draco como ella, en esos momentos padecían una ''Intoxicación etílico-amorosa''

Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había estado recordando el pasado y no se había preguntado aun lo más obvio.

- Draco.- Llamó.

- Déjame, quiero dormir.- Pansy ignoró su respuesta.

- ¿Tú sabes cómo hemos llegado aquí y dónde estamos?- Su amigo se revolvió inquieto de donde quiera que estuviera, pero no dijo nada. Al parecer estaba tan desconcertado como ella, intentando recordar.- Ya veo.

Se oyó el ruido de unas llaves siendo introducidas en la cerradura, y el sordo sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose delicadamente. Luego unos pasos.

- Vaya, al fin estás despierta.- Dijo una voz.

- ¿¡Chang!?- Chilló la ex serpiente.

- Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh?- Sonrió divertida.

* * *

**¿Algo que objetar? ¿No? Bien.**

**Parece que la historia no va a ser corta que digamos. Os voy a contar un secretito, ya veréis que risa: Me estoy inventando la historia completamente, es decir, se me ocurre, la escribo, la corrijo y la publico. No tengo ningún plan pensado ni establecido.**

**No os sorprendáis si se desmadra ella sola o la lío yo. Si veis que muere comentad lo que sea, no os cortéis ni nada eh, que somos desconocidos. Además, así me insufláis ánimos.**

**Saludos, Char.**


	3. Resaca emocional

**¡Eh, ya estoy por aquí con el tercer cap! Gracias por los comentarios, me animan bastante ;). Este cap es más largo que los anteriores, espero que lo disfrutéis y que os pique la curiosidad :P**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_- Vaya, al fin estás despierta.- Dijo una voz._

_- ¿¡Chang!?- Chilló la ex serpiente._

_- Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh?- Sonrió divertida._

* * *

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Resaca emocional**

No era ni un sueño, ni una pesadilla, ni una alucinación, ni nada que se le pareciera. Sólo la aplastante y cruda realidad. La persona que había entrado no era otra que Cho Chang, la chica más popular y deseada de Hogwarts cuando eran estudiantes, y estaba parada frente a Pansy, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

- Bueno, ¿vas a cerrar la boca de una vez o te la tengo que cerrar yo para que no te entren bichos?.- Dijo burlona.

Parkinson no podía articular palabra, es decir, vale que había sido la Princesa de Slytherin y que, como tal, tenía un absoluto control sobre su expresión corporal y su tono de voz, pero aun sabiendo eso no podía dejar de ver a la asiática que se encontraba frente a ella con la sonrisa aun en los labios, la mirada de burla descarada y una postura desenfadada y tan natural que daban ganas de estrangularla por poseer semejante elegancia siendo una simple Ravenclaw.

Carraspeó por inercia para darse un tiempo y poder hablar sin trabarse, mientras volvía a su habitual estado de seriedad y cara de póker.

- ¿Cerrarme tú a mí la boca? Veo que aun _cho-_cheas.- Se sentó. Cho frunció levemente en entrecejo al escuchar la típica broma que la misma Parkinson le decía en el colegio. Siempre le había molestado más el tonito de superioridad con el que lo decía que el insulto en sí. A pesar del molesto recuerdo, sonrió. Muchas cosas seguían sin cambiar aunque el tiempo pasara.

- Vaya, sigues siendo tan maleducada como recordaba. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó a cambio.

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Después de semejante pedo te crees que voy a estar tan bien como siempre? Ojalá. Pero debo reconocer que sigo tan magnífica como una rosa recién cortada.- Apuntilló, sin embargo, notó el tono tranquilo de la morena y su sincero interés.- Aunque seguro que estoy mejor que Draco, no sé dónde estará pero de los dos, él es al que más le afecta la bebida...- Continuó.

Parkinson no se olvidaba de su orgullo ni cuando estaba resacosa. Tampoco ocultaba su falta de modestia y su ya conocido egocentrismo. Esa chica era así desde antes de nacer, pensó Cho, mientras asentía ante la información a la vez que se movía por la cocina, o lo que Pansy creía que era la cocina, a juzgar por el ruido de vasos y utensilios.

Cuando salió de ésta, Cho sostenía una bandeja con dos vasos llenos de un líquido verde sospechoso y para nada apetecible. Pansy frunció el ceño, desconfiada, mientras veía como la otra depositaba la bandeja en una mesita cercana. Hasta ahora no se había fijado en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Había estado tan cansada y tan concentrada en evitar hablar para así no aumentar las incipientes náuseas, que apenas y había abiertos los ojos para observar los alrededores.

Estaba en, lo que suponía que era, el salón de la casa. A primera vista era un sencillo apartamento dotado del mobiliario mínimo e indispensable, que consistía en un par de sillones y un cómodo sofá, una mesita central, alguna estantería y varias lámparas. No había ni cuadros, ni plantas, ni ningún adorno que pudiera darle un aire cálido y familiar a la estancia. En sí, parecía que el lugar no se usaba con frecuencia, aunque no podía opinar respecto al resto de las habitaciones.

- ¿Dónde estamos y cómo hemos llegado aquí?- Hizo por fin la pregunta. Por algún motivo sospechaba la respuesta y no le apetecía confirmarla. Pero necesitaba saber un par de cosas, así que aun a riesgo de perder la dignidad hablando con una Ravenclaw, aunque fuera ex, preguntó.

Cho la miró mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual y la sonrisa divertida volvía a aparecer en sus labios. Se preguntaba cuándo le preguntaría eso la ex Slytherin. No le había pasado desapercibido el ceño fruncido y la leve mueca de su boca. Era extraño tener que hablar con ella como una persona normal.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?- Preguntó. Había estado repasando la figura que tenía en frente. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba realmente sorprendida. La noche anterior había salido con unas amigas y había acabado en un bar-discoteca que recién había abierto. El lugar no estaba nada mal y era cómodo. Había estado hablando con sus amigas, riéndose, disfrutando de la bebida, bailando...Pero lo último que esperaba ver durante la noche era a la persona que tenía actualmente en frente. Aunque la compañía no le era, en absoluto, incómoda.

Al principio no la reconoció, los claroscuros que producían las luces dificultaban la visión pero cuando un flash de luz iluminó los ojos de la mujer, finalmente supo quién era. Esos ojos no se olvidan jamás; Verdes profundos, con matices claros de gris y azul, y algo de marrón caramelo. Te hundías en ellos sin darte cuenta, eran como un pantano. Peligrosos, deliciosos, misteriosos, atrayentes...

La mujer estaba bailando sensualmente mientras sostenía una copa entre sus finos dedos. Su mirada estaba oscurecida de lujuria, las pupilas estaban dilatadas de histerismo, de locura. Sus movimientos siseaban palabras, frases. Hipnotizaban.

Su media melena, oscura, brillante; Ondeaba de un lado a otro. Incitante. La raya en los ojos, los labios pintados, los coloretes espolvoreados. La ropa ajustada. Las piernas torneadas. La cintura delicada. La camisa medio abierta.

Las luces parpadeaban, electrizantes. Blanco. Negro. Negro. Blanco.

Sus brazos acariciaban la piel de su compañero de baile, un rubio atractivo y alto cuya mirada gris te atravesaba. El sudor descendía por su blanco cuello, suave, sutil. Una caricia leve. Las gotas se ahogaban en su clavícula y formaban un pequeño río por su pecho.

Cho no había dejado de mirar ni un segundo. Estaba paralizada, un pequeño cosquilleo la acosaba, y no era la única. La chica se deslizaba como la serpiente que es, que fue. La Princesa de Slytherin, ni más ni menos. Ya sabía el por qué del nombre. Las miradas de quienes la rodeaban se derretían. Las gargantas de los hombres se secaban y las miradas de las mujeres se helaban de envidia.

Cho nunca había sentido atracción hacia otra mujer. De hecho, sus experiencias eran eso, experiencias. Las típicas locuras que hacías de joven para probar y curiosear. Pero aquella noche había sentido deseo real. Las ganas de caminar hacia esa atrayente mujer y de hacerla suya en un baño o esquina.

Vio sin ver como la joven mujer sentada frente a ella la miraba duramente después de la pregunta burlesca. Los recuerdos aun jugueteaban tras sus negros ojos.

- Tu casa.- Afirmó Parkinson. Cho asintió.- ¿Cómo...?

- Yo os traje aquí.- Se adelantó.

Pansy no lo comprendía. Le faltaban piezas del puzzle para poder formar una imagen entera de la situación. ¿Cho les había llevado a su casa? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba incesantemente una y otra vez. No recordaba haberla visto la noche anterior, claro que tampoco recordaba demasiado de esa noche. Tampoco entendía cómo es que tanto ella como Draco, por muy borrachos que estuvieran, habían permitido que la asiática les _ayudara. _

Le empezaban a dar pinchazos en las sienes por el esfuerzo. Estaba agotada y necesitaba con urgencia una ducha. Antes de que Pansy pudiera formular una nueva frase Cho comenzó a hablar.

- Será mejor que te bebas eso y que te des una ducha fría. Si necesitas ropa puedes coger algo mío, me parece ver que tenemos similares tallas. Yo le llevaré el otro vaso a Draco, está en mi habitación por si te lo preguntabas. Hablaremos más tarde y cuando estéis en condiciones.- Dijo levantándose.

-¿Por qué...?- Fue la pregunta que le salió instantáneamente. Llevaba un rato preguntándoselo y su lengua no había podido contenerse por más tiempo. Ella no tenía ninguna relación con la asiática. De hecho, si tuviera que tener una relación con ella, _amistad_ sería lo último que se le ocurriera. Hacía años que no se veían y cuando estaban en Hogwarts las palabras que cruzaban eran de todo menos piropos.

Por eso no entendía que estuviera comportándose de esa forma. Tan amable, tan ''Sin rencores''. Los pinchazos aumentaban recordándola que no tenía mejor opción más que aceptar lo que le ofrecían.

- Creo que sabes la respuesta.- Dijo Cho. Cierto, ambas la sabían. Otra cosa es que quisiera aceptarla.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ella ya no era una víctima de Voldemort y sus redes, era libre. Tanto Pansy como Draco hacía tiempo que no odiaban a sus ex compañeros. Sinceramente, nunca creyó que los odiara de verdad. Pero debía fingir. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts debía ser quién era y nadie más. Su futuro era convertirse en mortífaga y eso hacía que su personalidad siempre estuviera estrangulada. El miedo, el deber, las amenazas...Fue su decisión no rebelarse contra el Señor Oscuro. Ella y Draco habían hecho una promesa: Venderían sus almas al mal si con eso protegían a sus familias. Y para ello debían odiar y ser odiados. Porque no formar lazos, no tener más amigos, en el futuro, les facilitaba acabar con ellos.

Por eso entendía lo que Cho decía. Claro que sabía la respuesta. _''Las cosas no son como antes. No somos los mismos'' _Pansy no pudo hacer más que asentir, le sorprendía que la morena supiera cómo se sentía. Hasta ahora Draco era el único que le leía el pensamiento y a veces ni eso.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Decidió cambiar de tema.

- Ayuda a eliminar el alcohol del organismo y la resaca.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Draco con el otro vaso.- Bébetelo sin rechistar.

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando los dos invitados se hubieron duchado y bebido sus medicinas, se sentaron en el salón. Cho en frente de Draco y de Pansy.

- Entonces...- Comenzó Draco.- ¿Tú nos trajiste a tu casa, así, gratuitamente?

- Ajá...

- ¿Debemos agradecerte?- Continuó.

- No estaría mal, la verdad.- Se rió.

- Bueno, supongo que deberé invitarte a un café en el sitio de siempre.

- ¿Cómo que en el sitio de siempre?- Intervino Pansy.- ¿Os habíais visto antes?

Tanto Draco como Cho se dirigieron hacia ella y después compartieron miradas cómplices.

- Es una larga historia, Pans. Además, eso ahora no importa, ¿cierto?- Se escabulló Malfoy, Pansy por el contrario lo miró con recelo.

- Como iba diciendo...- Carraspeó Cho.- ...Os vi en el bar y la verdad es que me sorprendí bastante de veros por allí.

- Dirás de verme a mí, puesto que a Draco le habías visto hace un tiempo.- Arremetió Parkinson.

- Exacto...- Sonrió misteriosamente Cho, los recuerdos de Pansy bailando sensualmente con una copa en la mano frente a Draco se amontonaron de nuevo en su mente, obligándola a relamerse y morderse levemente el labio inferior. La ojiverde, que no había dejado de observar con una ceja alzada a la morena frente a ella, sintió un escalofrío.- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta personal, Pansy. ¿Estás soltera?

La pregunta, claramente, era un declaración de intenciones. Pansy se rió sinceramente. No esperaba que Cho le preguntara semejante cuestión, y menos con ese tono. Que ella supiera, Chang no tenía esa clase de preferencias. Todo el que la viera y conociera juraría que le gustaban los hombres o que, como mínimo, estaba casada o tenía pareja estable.

Es decir, ¡es Cho Chang, por Circe! ¿Qué hombre en sus cabales dejaría que una mujer como ella se fuera de su lado? Aunque también se preguntó qué mujer con dos dedos de frente se negaría a estar con la asiática. No había querido insistir demasiado, pero era obvio que la chica había mejorado muchísimo con los años. Aunque de adolescente no tuviera nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Se fijó más detenidamente en ella. Seguía teniendo esa larga melena oscura que tanto la caracterizaba, brillante y sedosa. Los rasgos eran más finos, cincelados casi. Los ojos tenían un indefinible brillo. Como si te dijeran que sabían mucho, que eran expertos y que habían vivido cantidad de cosas. Definitivamente eran unos ojos cautivadores, dos pozos negros que te atrapaban al instante.

Era alta y delgada. Los vaqueros oscuros dejaban ver unas piernas firmes y claramente fuertes y la camisa era ajustada en zonas estratégicas, revelando una figura espectacular. Se preguntó en qué trabajaría para tener un cuerpo como ese.

- Sí. Lo estoy. Aunque depende de cómo se mire.- Respondió. Draco , por otro lado no había dejado de observar la interacción y el cruce de miradas entre ambas mujeres. Estaba claramente divertido pues sabía cómo podía llegar a ser Pansy y también los muchos cambios que había dado Chang desde el colegio. Cierto era que ambas eran dos bellezas peculiares.

- No tienes oportunidad alguna, Cho. Puede que aquí mi amiga este físicamente soltera, sin embargo, su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien.- Comentó distraídamente Draco, había tenido una idea para intentar ayudar a su amiga con su mal de amores. Además, así podría divertirse en cada momento mientras llevaba a cabo su plan. Sonrió lobunamente.

- Eso no te incumbe Malfoy. Ni a ti ni a nadie.- Le miró fríamente con una amenaza en sus ojos. A Cho se le escapó una pequeña risa, esos dos se llevaban rematadamente bien.

- Vaya, jamás pensé que nuestra gran serpiente pudiera enamorarse.- Dijo socarronamente.- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es? Tal vez te pueda ayudar, si no te acobardas, claro.- Acotó desafiante.

- Eso no te importa, aguilucho cotilla. Además, ¿quién dice que esté enamorada? Sólo estáis conjeturando y...

- Es Weasley.- Interrumpió Draco.

Pansy sintió cómo el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Su amigo, su casi hermano, acababa de traicionar su confianza frente a ella. Ella no iba aireando los secretos de Draco al primero que pasara. ¿¡Qué pretendía?! Su rostro se congeló y sintió como su mirada pasaba de ser indiferente a agresiva en milésimas de segundo.

- Malfoy...- Siseó Pansy, si antes no le había matado por hacer que tuviera la peor resaca de su vida, ahora el muchacho no iba a tener tanta suerte.- ...¿No querrás que le diga quién es tu amorcito, verdad? Porque estoy apunto de hacer eso y también de_ cruciarte_ para que aprendas a cerrar la boca.

El rubio sonrió con las palabras de Pansy, menos mal que no le había dicho nada de sus encuentros con Cho en una cafetería. Se estaba regodeando interiormente. Las amenazas de su amiga eran totalmente inútiles, si acaso, lo único preocupante era que usara la maldición imperdonable contra él. Pero bueno, eran pequeños detalles.

- Díselo si quieres, no me importa. De hecho, creo que podría ser de ayuda.- Se rió.

- Ya lo sé.- Dijo la asiática. Sería mejor acabar ya con la pelea de críos.- Sé que está enamorado de Potter. Lo que no me esperaba es que tú estuvieras enamorada de Weasley. Si no me equivoco se trata de Ginny, ¿cierto?- Adoptó una pose pensativa casi real. En verdad era fácil de adivinar de qué Weasley se trataba.

Pansy estaba anonadada. Cho no sólo sabía lo de Draco si no que ahora también sabía lo suyo. Por muy tolerante que se hubiera vuelto estos últimos años, su orgullo de serpiente le impedía aceptar ese hecho, y mucho menos delante de Chang. Se removió furiosa en el sofá.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo de decir que eso no te incumbe Chang?- Su voz era helada.

- Bueno, si estás interesada, yo podría ayudarte a ser más cercana con Ginny. Trabajo con ella así que la veo casi siempre.- Informó.

Por un rato el silencio se instaló cómodamente en la sala.

- ¿...Y dónde trabajas tú?- Tanto Draco como Cho sonrieron imperceptiblemente. Que Pansy se interesara por el lugar de trabajo de la morena sólo significaba que estaba interesada en saber dónde trabajaba la menor de los Weasley. Aunque no lo reconociera, Malfoy había visto un brillo de anhelo y alegría cuando estaban bebiendo en la discoteca y entró el grupo de Potter. Por eso acabaron tan mal.

- Soy Auror.- Dijo con orgullo. Pansy se sorprendió. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ella. Si eso era cierto, debía suponer entonces que la pelirroja también lo era. Sin querer su corazón se agitó preocupado. Era un trabajo peligroso cuyas misiones podían durar indefinidamente y que no dejaban mucho tiempo para las relaciones sociales, y mucho menos para la familia o las parejas.- Pero no te preocupes mujer, Ginny es una mujer fuerte y poderosa, además de inteligente. Jamás se pondría en riesgo en una de sus misiones. De todas formas ambas estamos de vacaciones, si quieres verla puedes pasarte por el Ministerio con la excusa de verme a mí y si te traes a Draco podría invitarme a ese café que me debe...- Sugirió descaradamente.

Las mejillas de Parkinson se colorearon levemente ante la oferta tan apetecible. Tenía ganas de volver a verla o de hablar con ella aunque fuera para saludarla, y sus acompañantes eran lo suficientemente agudos como para haberse dado cuenta de ello por mucho que intentara parecer indiferente y fría. Se sentía extraña. Nunca había hablado tanto tiempo con la asiática sin insultarse o discutir y mucho menos había pensado hablar con ella sobre sentimientos. No pudo evitar sentir celos de Draco. Su amigo pronto había aprendido a ser más abierto con el resto del mundo y le daba cierta envidia que hablara y se llevara tan bien con Cho. A ella le costaba un poco más confiar.

Se desconectó de la conversación que ambos tenían. Sólo podía ver como hablaban y movían las manos emocionados, como si estuvieran contándose cotilleos y fueran amigos de toda la vida. Como si el pasado que portaban no hubiera existido jamás, como si fuera tan sencillo olvidar el terror y no doliera recordar...No se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando expectantes, esperando una respuesta.

- ...¿Qué dices Pans, lo hacemos?

Parkinson pestañeó desconcertada. ¿Hacer el qué?

- ¿Disculpa...?- Preguntó. No pudo decir nada más cuando vio como Draco se levantaba del sofá acompañado de Cho y se dirigían hacía la puerta. ¿Qué se había perdido? Les siguió por inercia con la palabra aun en la boca.

- Bueno, un placer volverte a ver Cho. Contamos contigo para que funcione. Vamos Pansy, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Dijo Draco despidiéndose de una radiante Cho y arrastrando a Pansy hacía la calle.

Aun no se enteraba de lo sucedido y cuando preguntaba era ignorada completamente. Suspiró derrotada.- Aun tengo resaca.- Dijo para sí mientras se masajeaba las sienes y caminaban hacia su casa.

- Sí...Resaca emocional, no te digo.- Se burló su rubio compañero.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un gruñido exasperado.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Bebidas: Ginevra y Ron

**Aquí el capítulo 4, no me matéis por su extrañeza y sin sentido. Puede que lo vaya editando poco a poco y añada algo más porque, sinceramente, no me termina de convencer. Ya me diréis vosotros.**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y perder tiempo conmigo. ^^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Bebidas: Ginevra y Ron**

¿A quién se le ocurre salir de fiesta el mismo día que llegas después de un largo viaje en el extranjero cuando sólo deseas ducharte y dormir? A ella, obviamente. A ella y a su hermano.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de fiesta, es más, salir de fiesta era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Sin embargo, su hermano no pensaba lo mismo, ni de broma. El joven hombre se había enterado de que su adorada hermana volvía de una de sus eternas misiones y que, a partir de ese día, estaría de vacaciones. Más razón para salir a celebrar, le dijo.

Prácticamente la sacó arrastras del piso donde vivía la mujer, aunque antes dejó que se duchara y arreglara para la ocasión. Habían quedado en encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos en el bar _La escoba mágica. _Ginny no tenía ni idea del tipo de lugar que era, pero estaba cansada y no le apetecía pensar demasiado, por lo que se dejó llevar por Ron y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

Se había puesto un vaquero sencillo, y como iban a un antro, decidió que éste fuera ajustado pero no por ello incómodo. Para la parte de arriba había elegido una camiseta un poco más holgada de estampados coloridos con un único y ancho tirante que dejaba el otro hombro desnudo. Según su hermano, el lugar no era elegante ni nada de eso. Era un sitio común donde podías ir como quisieras pero tampoco debías llevar nada extravagante. Ya con eso, decidió ponerse unas botas militares con algo de tacón pero nada descarado y una chaqueta de cuero junto con algunos collares largos y alguna que otra pulsera. Ron no dejó que se retocara excesivamente así que sólo le dio tiempo de hacerse la raya en los ojos y soltarse el largo pelo rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con la chaqueta.

Ambos hermanos se comunicaban con regularidad mientras estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, sin embargo, Ginny tenía que reconocer que era muchísimo más divertido hablar cara a cara con Ron. Mientras se dirigían al punto de encuentro no pararon de hablar y reír. Tampoco pudieron evitar preocuparse mutuamente cuando relataban situaciones peligrosas vividas hacía sólo un par de días. Y es que ambos tenían trabajos duros y complicados. Ginny era Auror, una de las mejores y más jóvenes y Ron trabajaba normalmente en Rumanía, cazando, adiestrando y cuidando dragones.

Desde siempre se vio venir que la menor de la familia Weasley tendría un futuro brillante y de igual forma, desde siempre se sabía que su vida iba a ser problemática y difícil.

Siendo la única hija de una familia plagada de testosterona, tuvo que aprender desde niña a sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres. Sus hermanos, bastante más mayores, eran sobreprotectores por naturaleza, pero sumándole a eso el hecho de que era la pequeña y encima chica, no dejaban que hiciera lo mismo que ellos y coartaban su libertad sin darse cuenta. Como resultado, Ginny había hecho lo mismo que ellos y más, a sus espaldas o a la cara, no importaba. Bien dicen que cuanto más intentes atar a los adolescentes más rebeldes se hacen. Pues con Ginny era algo similar.

Aunque ya tenía cierta edad para hacer esto o lo otro, su espíritu seguía siendo el de una chica de quince años que quería hacer o deshacer a su ritmo las cosas. Siempre era así, aun era joven y el hecho de tener un trabajo, vivir sola y estar lejos de la familia y amigos hacía que ese espíritu suyo tan rebelde e independiente se reforzara más. Porque si había algo que a Ginny le disgustara, era que se metieran en su vida y le pidieran explicaciones.

Ron conocía muy bien a su hermana, tanto o más que ella misma. Durante el colegio se dio cuenta de que Ginny no era la típica chica adolescente. Ya incluso antes de entrar en Hogwarts, su hermana pequeña apuntaba maneras. Aunque había muchísimas cosas que habían cambiado con el paso de los años.

Ginny siempre había sido una niña feliz y risueña, incluso tímida. Eso lo comprobó cuando se fijo en el comportamiento que adoptaba Ginny al estar cerca de Harry durante sus primeros años en el castillo. Poco duró esa faceta aniñada e inocente que dio paso a una chica más audaz y segura.

Ron no era tonto, aunque muchos se empeñaran en opinar lo contrario debido a sus poco acertados comentarios y actitudes. Se dio cuenta del cambio de Ginny al instante, pero no quiso preguntar el motivo, era obvio que se había hartado de ser ignorada por Harry, quien era el primer amor de Ginny. Aunque Ron sospechaba que había algo más escondido tras el nuevo cambio.

Los años pasaban mientras ellos estudiaban, se divertían, se enamoraban y se enfrentaban al Señor Oscuro, y con esos mismos años, ellos acumulaban más cicatrices. Los amores no correspondidos, las guerras, los peligros, las traiciones, las muertes... Todo pesaba, y ellos llevaban la cruz más grande. Su hermano Fred había muerto en la última guerra contra Voldemort hacía varios años, y con su muerte tanto Ginny como Ron habían perdido parte de su corazón.

Ron había dejado Hogwarts poco antes de la graduación y aunque Ginny, Harry y Hermione se quedaron para acabar sus estudios ya nada era igual. La relación entre los cuatro amigos había decaído. Ginny y Ron estaban terriblemente heridos por la muerte de su hermano y con la marcha de Ron hacía Rumanía, Ginny se había sentido más desolada aun. Harry y Hermione unieron fuerzas y se mantuvieron a flote ayudándose mutuamente, y aunque intentaron animar a su pelirroja amiga de una u otra forma, no tuvieron resultado.

Los cuatro tomaron caminos diferentes y se distanciaron. Puede que si hubieran tomado otra decisión las cosas no serían como ahora. Actualmente, habían retomado la amistad que tantos años habían compartido pero se notaba una pequeña desigualdad.

Quien iba a pensar que la primera vez que se vieran después de tanto tiempo fuera en la boda de Harry y Hermione. Habían sido invitados por cortesía y antiguo compañerismo. Sinceramente, ninguno de los dos imaginó que irían a la famosa boda. Muchas cosas se hablaron una vez comenzó el banquete y el baile. Muchas preguntas surgieron y muchas dudas fueron resueltas.

Si para los hermanos Weasley fue una sorpresa saber que sus amigos se casaban, más sorpresa fue para la pareja enterarse de que Ron tenía una hija con Lavender Brown y que se había casado con ésta para meses después divorciarse. Ginny estaba soltera aunque también se supo que había tenido bastantes escapadas sorprendentes con unos o con otros. Después de aquel día los cuatro decidieron comenzar de nuevo y levantar la amistad que se había malogrado con el tiempo.

Empezaron a verse más, a charlar más... En fin, volvieron a ser amigos inseparables. Por eso Ron había planeado verse con ellos una vez ''secuestrara'' a Ginny.

Llegaron al lugar acordado y, después de saludarse cálidamente y contar pequeños resúmenes de los días pasados, entraron al local.

No duraron demasiado tiempo juntos. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la barra y pidieron sus respectivas bebidas, después de conversar y ponerse al día, tanto Ginny como su hermano se perdieron entre la multidud del sitio, dejando sola a la parejita de casados.

Ninguno de los dos quería observar cómo se hacían arrumacos y se susurraban palabras zalameras la oído.

Más tarde, cuando llevaban varias copas y bailes con desconocidos y desconocidas, ambos hermanos se encontraron apoyados en la barandilla del segundo piso mientras observaban la pista de abajo. Ron no dejaba de observar en todas las direcciones y Ginny le miraba curiosa y divertida. Sabía lo que su hermano buscaba pues ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Tenía sueño, entre el largo viaje y las copas, Ginny sentía su cuerpo pesado y le escocían los ojos. No pudo reprimir un bostezo que delataba su estado de agotamiento. Se refregaba los ojos para intentar despejarse y estaba a punto de avisar a su hermano de que se iba a casa ya, cuando dirigió por última vez su vista sobre la pista, sus ojos se quedaron clavados y poco a poco se fueron abriendo cada vez más.

En el centro de la pista había dos personas bailando con increíble coordinación y sensualidad. Ella, alta y morena. Él, rubio y elegante. Se quedó un buen rato observando los movimientos de la pareja sin casi respirar. Les sonaba de algún sitio pero no podía verles bien la cara. Ron mientras tanto, había desistido su ardua búsqueda y cuando iba a hablar con Ginny se fijó en que ésta tenía la mirada clavada en la pista bajo ellos. Su expresión le llamó la atención en seguida y rápidamente dirigió su vista hacía donde Ginny observaba con interés. Al contrario que su hermana, Ron si reconoció a la pareja, al menos a uno de ellos.

Volvió a mirar a su hermana con disimulo. No apartaba la vista, apenas pestañeaba e inconscientemente se había relamido el labio inferior. Ante esa escena Ron sonrió diabólicamente, ya tenía algo con qué molestar a su hermanita. Se estaba recreando con su plan cuando, de repente, Ginny giró hacia él con velocidad. No pudo escuchar lo que le decía por el ruido de la gente y de la música, sólo pudo fijarse en la mirada que su hermana tenía. No se veía bien debido a la oscuridad del ambiente pero pudo distinguir un brillo que pensó que no volvería a ver jamás.

Asintió a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo la chica y vio como Ginny bajaba las escaleras y se zambullía en ese mar de gente, para posteriormente, atisbar el final de su rojiza cabellera saliendo por la puerta de entrada. Aun pensativo y con una sonrisa recién acoplada en sus labios, volvió a dirigir su mirada sobre la pareja que tanto había llamado la atención de su hermana. Estaban, literalmente, siendo arrastrados por una tercera persona de larga y negra melena.

No tenía nada más que hacer, vio la hora de su reloj y decidió que era momento de marcharse y finalizar el día. Tenía la sensación de que los días venideros serían interesantes.

* * *

**Capítulo corto, aburrido y extraño, lo sé. Continuará...**


	5. Cóctel Molotov (I)

**Lamento el retraso, he estado más muerta que viva este tiempo pero como mi hobby es resucitar, pues aquí estoy. xDD**

******Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

_El León y la Serpiente se volvían a encontrar después de mucho tiempo. El bosque estaba silencioso, muerto. No había nadie más, no había nada más, sólo dos bestias hambrientas que se reconocían mutuamente como antiguas rivales. El León se intentaba acercar pero no podía, la Serpiente ya no estaba delante suya. Había reptado hasta llegar a una montaña y desde la cima le miraba. Imposible de alcanzar, el bosque desaparecía y sólo quedaban el cielo y la tierra. _

_Entre las nubes vio un Águila, majestuosa, imponente. Desapareció, y cuando la volvió a ver sostenía a su presa entre sus garras. El León rugió, triste, derrotado. Él nunca podría volar como aquel pájaro, nunca podría atrapar a esa serpiente como lo había hecho aquel águila. Otros Leones se unieron a su grito desesperado y otras serpientes aparecieron, siseaban despidiendo a su amiga. _

_Las bestias se hundieron en la más profunda oscuridad y unos ojos enormes y fríos, totalmente amenazantes, aparecieron frente a ellas._

* * *

******FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Cóctel Molotov (I): ****Artista**

-¡Pansy, buenas noticias!- Chilló Draco. Habían pasado varios días desde que se hubieran visto con Chang y desde entonces, Malfoy estaba tan ocupado que apenas le veía por casa. De hecho, que le dirigiera la palabra nada más entrar por la puerta era todo un acontecimiento. Cuando salieron de casa de Cho, Pansy había intentado preguntarle sobre el plan que tenían tanto Draco como Cho y que la involucraba a ella sin oportunidad de queja. Después de todo, nadie se puede negar a hacer algo si todavía no conoce nada de nada, y por lo mismo tampoco puede aceptar.

Debido al silencio de su amigo, Pansy había dejado de insistir y como plus por haber _destapado_ sus sentimientos, le estaba pagando con la misma moneda silenciosa. Desde entonces había evitado dirigirle la palabra, cosa fácil, pues el chico no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación y tampoco le importaba no hablar con su amigo, el silencio era bienvenido. Hasta ese día. Pansy le escuchó cerrar la puerta sin miramientos y con velocidad. Supuso que lanzaría la chaqueta sobre el sofá y se dirigiría a su despacho cuando oyó su chillona voz hablándole a gritos.

No le contestó, y tampoco hizo mucha falta. Draco ya había entrado en su estudio sin haber tocado la puerta antes y estaba hablando con increíble rapidez. Levantó un ceja escéptica al ver como su amigo daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación y movía emocionado las manos mientras no paraba de hablar.

- ¿No me vas a felicitar?- Preguntó Draco al terminar. Pansy le miró directamente y sin rodeos mientras soltaba el pincel y se apartaba del óleo que pintaba.

- ¿Felicitarte por qué? ¿Por casi lograr hacer un agujero en el suelo de tantas vueltas y giros como has dado? Me temo que no.- Contestó. Malfoy la miró sin entender.

- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?- Preguntó atónito.

- Pues no, hablabas tan rápido que pensaba que estabas practicando para un concurso de trabalenguas. La verdad, si es así creo que ganarás fijo. Seguro que nadie te entiende.- Draco la miró más sorprendido aun.

- ¿De verdad no me has entendido decir que por fin he comprado el edificio de la calle 3 y que ya podemos empezar a remodelarlo para convertirlo en un museo y así exponer tus obras? Porque creo haberlo dicho de una forma comprensible para que tu cerebro no se quemara por el esfuerzo.- Draco estaba sonriendo, Pansy abrió la boca en una perfecta 'o' y se levantó del taburete para abrazarle, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Si mal no recuerdo, la constructora de ese edificio no estaba dispuesta a venderlo, y mucho menos a alquilarlo debido a la excelente posición en la que está y a los buenos terrenos que lo rodean. De hecho, creo recordar que el precio que ponía era exorbitadamente alto, incluso para ti.

- He tenido la ayuda de un excelente abogado, aunque a mí también me cuesta creerlo. Ahora mi empresa puede financiar y hacerse cargo del asunto siempre y cuando el museo tenga éxito y consiga retribuciones, pero bueno, para eso están tus obras.- Sonrió ampliamente. La verdad era que había necesitado mucha ayuda estos últimos días, no sólo de un buen abogado si no que había necesitado la colaboración de varias personas influyentes que abalaran su proyecto y se convirtieran en inversores, su familia era una de ellas.

- ¿Mis obras...? ¿De verdad esperas que mis obras den beneficios? Además últimamente no he tenido ningún encargo y la última vez que expuse algo fue hace un par de meses, si ni siquiera tengo representante o agente...Como sea, me alegro por ti.- Terminó y se volvió a sentar en el taburete.

- ¿Estás de broma, no? Tus obras atraen multitudes, aunque no sé si realmente la gente va a ver tus cuadros o a ti. Como sea, el que no tengas agente no es preocupante, siempre puedes trabajar para ti misma, y mucho menos me preocupa el que no tengas trabajos encargados. Recuerdo que dijiste que tus pinturas eran tuyas y de nadie más, que pintabas por ti y que no aspirabas a ningún tipo de fama o reconocimiento. Desde luego siempre has sido prepotente, ni quiera comenzabas la carrera y ya hablabas de tener fama.- Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa sardónica.- Deja eso y ven, vístete que quiero enseñarte el edificio.

Y tan rápido como había entrado en el estudio se fue dejando sola a Pansy. Era algo arriesgado comprar un edificio para convertirlo en un museo sin saber antes qué obras querrán exponer sus autores en el lugar o si realmente se iba a exponer algo, pero a Pansy le emocionaba la idea tanto o más que a Draco, así que diligente, se fue a cambiar dejando su inacabado óleo sobre el potro.

-O-

En el Ministerio los trabajadores ya no se extrañaban de ver a Draco Malfoy entrando y saliendo del edificio como Pedro por su casa, y mucho menos se sorprendían de verle paseándose en compañía de Cho Chang de un lado para otro mientras seguía a la morena en sus respectivos recados a una u otra oficina.

El primer día que le vieron podría considerarse el inicio de una leyenda. No había persona que no se volteara a mirarle mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de Aurores con decisión, pero como con todo, la segunda vez fue menos impactante y sorprendente.

Draco fue a encontrarse con una de los Aurores que más índice de éxito tenía, o eso decían las encuestas y los rumores, y esa era Cho Chang. La asiática se lo había ganado a pulso, ciertamente. Le encomendaban misiones en las que otros habían fallado, a veces sola y otras con compañía, misiones largas y peligrosas, lejos de la civilización o dentro de ella. Daba igual, como buena Ravenclaw hacía sus tareas de forma impecable.

Pero Malfoy no fue a ver a Cho por lo buen Auror que era, no. Últimamente había tenido problemas en su empresa, ciertas cuentas y facturas no cuadraban como debieran y estaba preocupado. Cuando revisó la contabilidad por su cuenta se fijó en que había una fuga económica camuflada entre los gastos y que las ganancias eran considerablemente menores respecto a esos mismos gastos.

No tenía ni idea del por qué, aun. Y por eso había contactado con Chang, necesitaba realizar una pequeña investigación privada y subsanar esas sospechosas fugas antes de que saltara la alarma general y se llevara acabo una investigación oficial. Además de eso, quería pedirle consejo sobre un buen abogado que tramitara todo con la mayor celeridad y eficiencia.

Por otro lado, estaba el plan que se traían entre manos para que Pansy y Ginny se volvieran ''amigas''.

En eso estuvo ocupado esos últimos días que no había estado en casa, en trámites.

Estaba agotado, las últimas horas habían sido intensas pero debía mantenerse despierto para hablar con Pansy. El abogado que contrató para ayudarle con la empresa le había dado malas noticias y su empresa podría declararse en bancarrota si no hacía algo para enmendar la situación. De ahí había salido la idea del museo. Era la forma perfecta de insuflarle dinero suficiente como para que no cerrara, sin embargo la idea era extraordinariamente arriesgada y las posibilidades de éxito eran devastadoramente pésimas. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para matar tres pájaros de un tiro: Salvar su empresa, fomentar el arte y la fama de su amiga y utilizar al museo como salvaguarda en caso de que ocurriera otro desastre económico como ese.

Draco pensaba en eso y en las consecuencias que acarrearía el fracaso mientras caminaba al lado de Pansy, que no era consciente de los problemas de su casi hermano.

- Tengo otra sorpresa para ti.- Comentó distraídamente el rubio.

- Sospechoso. ¿Me vas a pedir algo imposible o pervertido? No es propio de ti darme tantas sorpresas.

- Cierra la boca, anda. Sólo vamos a hacer una parada antes de ir al edificio. Me lo agradecerás.

* * *

- ¿Esta era tu maravillosa sorpresa? ¿Un restaurante? Pensé que iríamos a ver el Museo.

- Qué, ¿no te gusta? Creí que comer algo antes no vendría nada mal.- Dijo Draco.

- No hombre, si el sitio está genial, lo que me sorprende y extraña a la vez es la presencia de Cho en nuestra mesa. ¿Es una fiesta femenina?- Soltó burlonamente.

- No sabía que tuvieras lo necesario para entrar en ella Pansy.- Devolvió Malfoy.

- Que va, querida. Ha sido pura casualidad, de hecho yo había quedado con alguien.- Intervino Cho.- Mira, ahí está.- Dijo mientras le hacía una seña a alguien.

La frase que Pansy iba a decir quedó muerta y ahogada en su garganta, y fue bajando poco a poco como una piedra lanzada al agua hasta arañar su pecho e instalarse en su estómago. Si estaba sorprendida de ver a Cho en su mesa, ver a su acompañante caminando hacia ellos era toda una noticia.

No esperaba ver a Ginevra Weasley, vistiendo unos sencillos jeans con una blusa azul y tacones medianos, mientras se acercaba a su mesa con una sonrisa acompañada de un evidente gesto de sorpresa. Algo en el pecho de Parkinson tembló y las miradas cómplices de Cho y Draco no se hicieron esperar. El plan despegaba.

- ¿En serio? ¿En esto consistía la verdadera sorpresa? ¿En quedar todos juntitos como una familia feliz e invitar a Ginevra? ¿Qué creéis, que nos haremos amiguitas de la noche a la mañana y que dado el momento ella se enamorará de mí y que viviremos una vida plena? Por si no lo recordáis su hermano murió en la guerra contra Voldemort y hace años que no nos vemos. Es estúpido, me odia. Ni siquiera sabéis si está soltera o le gustan las mujeres.

- Pansy, no sabemos de qué hablas. Sólo estamos aquí para comer algo. Además, no tenemos intención de involucrarnos. Eres tan tú que los planes no funcionan.- dijo Draco.- Y ahora cállate y sé educada.

- Por cierto...- Incluyó Cho.- Sí que está soltera, y sobre su sexualidad... Bueno, si te consuela, una vez me confesó que los rumores en el colegio sobre ella y Luna eran verdad.- La cara de Pansy no podía ser más incrédula. ¿Con Lunática Lovegood... Ginny? Imposible.

- Buenas tardes. Cho, no me dijiste que se nos uniría alguien más a parte de Draco. Podría haberme vestido mejor.- Sonrió apenada.

- Tonterías Ginny, estás muy guapa.- Halagó la morena.

- Es cierto, además no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias con ella, si ya os conocéis muy bien.- Insinuó Draco, quién se ganó una dura mirada por parte de Pansy y que hizo reír a Cho mientras invitaba a Ginny a sentarse a la mesa.

Ciertamente, Pansy recordaba cada detalle que tuviera que ver con Ginny, desde el colegio hasta el día de la discoteca. Pero por desgracia, no podía decir que el profundo conocimiento fuera mutuo.

- ¿Conocerla?- A Ginny le daba esa sensación, era verdad. Pero no sabía de qué le sonaba la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Delgada, ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, piel clara, alta... Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Espera un momento, ¡tú eres la chica que bailaba con Draco la otra noche en el bar! ¡Cho, no me dijiste que eras su amiga!

_'' ¿Amiga? ¿Cómo que amiga? ''_

Ahora Ginny sí que la recordaba bien. Era la persona que había llamado su atención tan inesperadamente la otra noche. De día la mujer era mucho más atractiva y llamativa de lo que recordaba.

- Bueno sí, la conozco de hace bastante tiempo, pero no soy la única.

Pansy se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación mientras observaba como se iba desarrollando la misma.

Se sentía un poco degradada por no ser reconocida aun. ¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿O es que la pelirroja la consideraba insignificante durante su vida escolar? Ese pensamiento hirió su orgullo de serpiente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciar su presencia a tal punto de no saber quién es? La tolerancia cultivada durante tanto tiempo y con tanto esfuerzo se estaba esfumando como el humo de un cigarro.

La ira ya la había dominado y no pudo contener a tiempo su lengua.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya, aguilucho? Está claro que la _chica Weasley_ no tiene tanta memoria como para recordarme.- Siseó venenosa.

Silencio.

Cho no se esperaba esa intervención y mucho menos el insulto, y Draco la miraba entre decepcionado y divertido; y eso que le había advertido que fuera educada. Ginny mientras tanto pestañeaba desconcertada.

- _¿Chica Weasley...?_- Molesta, frunció el ceño y un pequeño flashback acudió a su mente. Esos días escolares en los que cierta Slytherin disfrutaba mortificando a la gente, especialmente a los Gryffindor. La princesa de las Serpientes; cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, delgada... No me digas.- ¿...Pansy?- Preguntó dubitativa. Los recuerdos que tenía de la pequeña vívora nada tenían que ver con la realidad ante sus ojos.

- ¿Quién más podría llamarte así, _Ginevra_?- La pelirroja no solía pronunciar su nombre y éste en sus labios había sonado demasiado bien. Sonrió complacida a la vez que decía su nombre completo con una voz teñida de reto y diversión, pues sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a la otra que la llamaran así.

Tanto Ginny como Pansy se miraban desafiantes en un duelo silencioso. Eran viejas rivales que se encontraban y volvían a medirse después de varios años.

La pelirroja se maldecía interiormente por haber dicho su nombre y haberle dado la oportunidad de decir el suyo completo. Lo odiaba.

- Parkinson. No has cambiado en absoluto. Sigues siendo tan maleducada y molesta como recordaba.- Gruñó.

- Vaya, eso mismo le dije yo cuando nos encontramos de nuevo y estaba tirada en mi sofá como una indigente.- Se carcajeó Cho aligerando el ambiente mientras Pansy la miraba amenazadoramente. Sin querer queriendo, Cho había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en Ginny.

- Mucho no recordarías si te ha costado saber quién soy, además, la educación no es necesaria para tratar contigo, ya deberías saberlo.- Reinició la pelea.

El silencio se instaló lentamente y los dos acompañantes restantes miraban la interacción con ojo crítico y científico mientras compartían sonrisas maliciosas. Al parecer el encontronazo imprevisto entre ambas mujeres no había salido mal. Sus mutuos insultos sólo eran parte del protocolo de saludo. Para ellos, la primera parte del plan había sido un éxito._  
_

- ¿Así que tirada en tu sofá como una indigente, eh?- Preguntó socarronamente.- Interesante...- La curiosidad de Ginny y el brillo intenso en su mirada hicieron que el resto sonriera y recordara el momento.

- Larga historia...- Suspiró el rubio.

- No tan larga, Draco.- Apuntilló risueña Pansy.

- Algún día te la contaremos.- Finalizó Cho meneando la cabeza con gracia.- De momento llenemos el estómago.

Todos en la mesa aceptaron gustosamente la moción.

A Ginny le sorprendía la actitud que tenían todos, sobre todo Parkinson. No creyó verla actuar tan desenfadada frente a quienes ella consideraba seres inferiores. De hecho, nunca creyó compartir mesa con ella. A Draco ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo le había visto varias veces acompañando a Cho en el Ministerio, a veces incluso ella misma se había unido a la conversación sin el menor problema.

En Draco había descubierto a un chico tranquilo e incluso galante, si obviamos claro está, su comportamiento en Hogwarts. Era perspicaz e irónico y había visto en él una lealtad inquebrantable hacia quienes consideraba sus amigos. En definitiva, no era tan malo.

Y allí sentada, aun cuando habían tenido ese pequeño choque de personalidades, Ginny se había dado cuenta de que la ex-Slytherin no había hecho referencia alguna a su antigua casa y tampoco mostraba el desprecio que antaño usaba día sí día también contra ella. Lo que demostraba el cambio que había dado en este tiempo, al igual que Malfoy.

Pero no por ello iba a dar a torcer su brazo. Recordaba con demasiada exactitud como la molestaba en el colegio, más que Draco y, especialmente, recordaba lo mucho que se ensañaba precisamente con ella. Draco por lo menos variaba de víctimas.

Además, ver lo cercanos que eran Pansy y Draco había hecho que recordara lo solo que estaría su hermano George y por ende, había hecho que recordara la muerte del que era también uno de sus hermanos. Notaba ese vacío en el corazón que sólo un familiar cercano sabe llenar.

* * *

- Hmmm, veréis. No es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿por qué estamos en un edificio vacío? Si fuera de noche y el lugar estuviera derruido lo comprendería mejor.

- ¿Te gusta el arte, Ginny?- Preguntó el rubio.

- Claro, ¿a quién no le gusta el arte? Sería estúpido despreciar lo que es una de las manifestaciones más expresivas del ser humano.- Soltó ofendida.- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la pregunta con el hecho de que estamos en un enorme edificio vacío?

- Buena respuesta.- Elogió sinceramente Pansy.

- Tiene que ver.- Habló Cho, mientras corría para aferrarse cariñosamente al brazo de Pansy.-Tiene que ver porque aquí, nuestra preciosa amiga es artista. Y resulta que este enorme edificio vacío será el museo donde sus obras se conviertan en piezas de coleccionista.- Apretó más el agarre.

Pansy, por otro lado, se había sonrojado por la repentina muestra de afecto y los posteriores halagos sin hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿De verdad eres artista?- Preguntó escéptica mientras los demás asentían como si fuera la noticia más normal del mundo.- Jamás lo hubiera esperado.- Continuó con sorpresa.

- Oh, ¿te has sonrojado, Pansy?- Se burló Draco.

- Ya sabía yo que _mi_ Pansy me tenía reservado un lugar en su gélido corazoncito.- Continuó la burla Cho mientras abrazaba del todo a su colorada víctima.

Las risas no tardaron en llenar el lugar. Sin embargo, todos se fijaron en ese ''mi'' posesivo que había usado Cho. Algunos más que otros.

- Vale ya Chang, harás que mi gélido corazoncito se deshiele del todo.- Le guiñó el ojo a la asiática y fue su turno de enrojecer.- Pero me ofendes Weasley, claro que soy artista, aunque es comprensible tu reacción. Yo tampoco esperaba que te convirtieras en Auror, y encima en uno de los más jóvenes y habilidosos, por lo que tengo entendido. El Ministerio debe estar encantado con vosotras.- Sonrió encantadoramente a ambas mujeres.

Cho no tenía idea del por qué, pero era irremediablemente atraída hacia Pansy. La mujer tenía un imán poderoso, estaba segura. No era una mujer tan femenina como ella y no se sacaba demasiado partido a pesar de que podría hacerlo. Pero Pansy no era sólo atractiva, era guapa. Puede que por eso no hiciera falta que la mujer se arreglara mucho. Después de todo, la media melena resaltaba su cara de rasgos finos y el color de la misma acentuaba sus ojos, dándole un potencia en la mirada que no cualquiera poseía.

Además tenía esa elegancia y presencia propias de una familia rica, y su ropa era sencilla pero sin exagerar. Como fuera, Cho no podía evitar observarla por el rabillo del ojo con cierto interés. Sin quererlo, el deseo que sintió la noche de la discoteca cuando la veía bailar estaba regresando. Esperaba que sólo fuera deseo.

El recorrido por el Museo no duró mucho más y antes de despedirse quedaron en verse para salir de nuevo y tomar algo.

- No sabía que te interesaran las mujeres, y mucho menos que te interese Parkinson.- Curioseó Ginny.

- Los celos no te sientan bien. Y por cierto, Parkinson no es _sólo_ _una_ mujer, deberías fijarte un poquito más.

- Tsk.

* * *

_En la lejanía, una persona observaba cómo el grupo se dividía y se marchaba. Apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas y la furia teñía su mirada._

_- Maldito Malfoy, me las pagarás._

* * *

**El capítulo 6 está en marcha ^^. Gracias por leer y esperar.**

**Saludos, Char.**


	6. Cóctel Molotov (II)

**¡Extra, extra! ¡El capítulo 6 ya está aquí!**

******Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

_En la lejanía, una persona observaba cómo el grupo se dividía y se marchaba. Apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas y la furia teñía su mirada._

_- Maldito Malfoy, me las pagarás._

* * *

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Cóctel Molotov (II): Dama Blanca**

- Sabía que era una maldita encerrona. Desgraciados...- Maldijo ferozmente.

- Anda ya Pans, si te lo has pasado_ muy_ bien. Nunca te había visto tan relajada. Me dirás que no has disfrutado, sobre todo con cierta morena abrazándote cada dos por tres.- Pansy sonrió irónicamente al recordarlo.

Ambos amigos se dirigían a casa después de un largo día de encuentros y paseos.

- De verdad que no sé cómo lo haces. A mí las mujeres no me persiguen con tanta facilidad. Y los hombres mucho menos.- Continuó hablando.

- Supongo que saben a quién acudir, pero estamos hablando de Cho Chang, por Circe, ¿de verdad está interesada en mí?. Creo que sólo está jugando.

- No lo sé, pero si lo hace, ¿vas a mover ficha?

- Para bien o para mal, ficha siempre hay que mover, Malfoy.- Contestó.

- Muy bonito, qué filosófico te ha quedado.- Dijo indiferente.- ¿Qué opinas del edificio?

- Es perfecto.- Dijo.

- Claro que lo es, y tú ahora deberías ponerte a pintar bonitos y caros cuadros para cuando se inaugure.

- Sí, bwana.

* * *

Los días pasaron con velocidad y con ellos, las vacaciones de Cho y Ginny se acabaron, obligándolas a volver a su rutina habitual de misiones y papeleo. La relación entre ambas mujeres era digno de contemplar, se entendían a las mil maravillas y se contaban todo con pelos y señales. Se podría decir que eran muy buenas amigas.

Por ese motivo Ginny no entendía por qué Cho aun no le explicaba esas salidas tan repentinas que tenía últimamente y con quién. No es que le importara su vida hasta el punto de entrometerse y cotillear, pero se había dado cuenta de que Cho estaba más pendiente de ellas que del trabajo y el papeleo, cosa que empezaba a preocuparle, no sólo a ella si no también a sus jefes.

- Ginny...

- No me digas, ¿otra vez tienes que salir?- La morena asintió y como respuesta Ginny suspiró.- Ten cuidado Cho, esas salidas o el motivo de ellas están haciendo que te distraigas. Si pasa algo sabes que te cubriré adecuadamente, sin embargo, algún día me tendrás que decir qué es lo que ocurre. Más pronto que tarde, espero.

- Gracias, Ginny. No te preocupes, está controlado. Me marcho.- Y tal y como dijo, desapareció por la puerta dejando tras de sí una estela de preocupación que llegaba directamente hasta los ojos de la pelirroja.

Cho lo sabía, Ginny tenía toda la razón del mundo. En el trabajo pocas veces le llamaban la atención, por no decir nunca, y estos días eso era lo único que hacían. Ya no se oía lo típico de ''Buen trabajo, Chang'' o ''Excelente'', no. Ginny siempre la cubría cuando podía pero no podía depender de ella tanto.

No quería reconocerlo, pero esas salidas la estaban alejando de sus verdaderos quehaceres. Y no era para menos, desde que Draco solicitó su ayuda para una investigación privada había estado inmersa en ella. Era extraño pues aun después de tanto tiempo no tenía ninguna información relevante y eso no le gustaba nada.

No podía decirle a Ginny en qué estaba metida extraoficialmente, y tampoco podía decirle sobre sus otras preocupaciones. Aunque estas últimas fueran más sentimentales que laborales.

Desde aquel día en el edificio vacío no había dejado de pensar una y otra vez en Pansy y eso la molestaba mucho. Es cierto que Pansy la atraía de forma irrefrenable pero joder, ¿no parar de pensar en ella? Incluso había tenido ciertos sueños donde, debido a alguna depravación desconocida y oculta de sí misma, aparecían Ginny, Pansy y ella.

Puede que pasar tanto tiempo de aquí para allá con tantas cosas entre manos le estuvieran afectado algo. Por eso hoy había salido antes. Necesitaba detenerse y descansar.

Ningún caso por difícil que fuera se le había resistido, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, jamás había tardado tanto en encontrar pistas como con el de Draco. Era sencillo, alguien estaba robando dinero de la empresa, pero ¿quién, cómo y por qué?

No lo entendía. Y como no lo entendía decidió ir a casa y tener una buena tarde de relax y películas muggles.

Mientras caminaba, Cho encendía un cigarro y se lo llevaba a los labios con parsimonia, ese día hacía aire y aunque fuera un sacrificio sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su gabardina negra, el placer de la nicotina llenando su sangre lo valía.

Andaba lentamente, disfrutando del recorrido hasta su piso. Observaba escaparates y tiendas, y algún que otro parque. Le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar al portal, por lo que se encendió otro cigarro y de paso pensaba en qué película vería.

A veces envidiaba a la gente con pareja. Ella pasaría el resto del día sola en su casa, con más compañía que la tele y algún helado. Por un momento se imaginó con decenas de gatos como compañía en plan abuelita loca y la idea le pareció tan absurda como cómica. Quizá debería tener una mascota.

Había estado tan ensimismada en sus desvaríos que todavía no se había fijado en que estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento. No recordaba siquiera haber llegado al portal o haber subido al ascensor. Encogió los hombros y sacó las llaves.

Su casa no era acogedora, por lo menos el salón, su despacho por el contrario estaba lleno de vida. La suya, práticamente porque se pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba en casa. De hecho su despacho y su habitación eran un espacio conjunto. Había eliminado el tabique que separaba ambas habitaciones y las había unido.

Fue una reforma puramente práctica y útil. Hubiera unido la cocina también si no fuera porque le parecía excesivo y poco higiénico.

Allí se dirigía mientras se quitaba la ropa descuidadamente, cogió una tarrina de helado de frutas y se fue a la habitación. Una vez allí encendió la tele y se tumbó cómodamente en la cama.

La película la aburría y puso otra con la esperanza de que le gustara más que la anterior. Sin embargo, a mitad de la película, y por culpa de la nula información del ''Caso Malfoy'' que revoloteaba a su alrededor como una molesta mosca, desistió en su intento por despejarse.

Cansada de no poder concentrarse en nada se levantó, apagó la televisión y se acercó a su escritorio, encendió la lámpara y entonces lo vio.

Era una carta.

Un sobre que no recordaba haber puesto en la mesa.

Un sobre que ella no había visto nunca y que no podía haber llegado allí por su cuenta.

Por impulso cogió la varita y miró a su alrededor. Recorrió la casa dispuesta para atacar en cualquier momento y no encontró a nada ni a nadie.

No había nada salvo esa carta.

La leyó... La leyó otra vez y la volvió a leer.

Inmediatamente después y a gran velocidad salió de su casa en busca de Malfoy.

* * *

Ginny estaba cogiendo su bolso, dispuesta a irse después de un día de trabajo pesado, véase papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo, cuando la puerta del Departamento de Aurores se abrió repentinamente.

Por un instante pensó que Cho había vuelto dispuesta a ayudarla, pero al mirar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Pansy Parkinson estaba parada en la entrada de la oficina con una cara excepcionalmente seria. Paseó la mirada como buscando a alguien en específico, cuando la vio.

Ginny tragó en seco y aunque mantuvo una cara serena durante todo el tiempo, cuando vio como la ex-serpiente se dirigía a ella con determinación su estómago se estremeció. Su mente se puso a recordar pero no encontró nada que pudiera merecer la ira de Parkinson.

Justo en ese instante Pansy llegó a ella y su gesto se transformó en una sonrisa mortalmente inocente.

- ¿O...Ocurre algo?- Carraspeó inquieta.

- ¿Dónde está Cho Chang?- Preguntó como si sólo quisiera caramelos.

- Se...Se fue. No sé a dónde ni con quién.- Siguió conteniendo el aliento. Notaba un aura demasiado sospechosa prodecente de Pansy y no quería enfrentarla.- ¿Por qué lo...?

- ¿Estás libre ahora?- La interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo?- Dijo sorprendida. '' _¿No buscaba a Cho? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? '' _- Sí...Sí, lo estoy.- Procesó finalmente la pregunta.

- Perfecto. Tú serás mi modelo.- Sonrió descaradamente.

- ¿Modelo?

- Sí, vas a posar para mí.- Sentenció.

* * *

- ¿Desde cuándo conduces?

- Hace un tiempo.

- ¿Pero, una moto?

- Es parecido a una escoba.

- Se te da bien.

- Gracias.

Silencio.

Hacía un buen rato que Ginny preguntaba cuanto se le venía a la mente. Era difícil estar en silencio mientras otra persona te miraba cada dos por tres con intensidad y concentración. Necesitaba desviar la atención. Y se había dado cuenta de que Pansy cuando pintaba respondía por inercia a sus preguntas. Sólo cuando la mujer levantaba la vista y la miraba con lentitud y detenimiento se permitía estar en silencio.

- No sabía que vivías con Draco.

-Ajá.

Silencio.

- ¿Sois pareja?

- Sólo amigos.

- ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?

- Ya no.

Silencio.

- ¿Cómo es?

- ¿El qué?

- En la cama, digo.

- No te muevas.

Silencio.

- ¿Y bien...?

- Normal. Inclina la cabeza y no respires tan fuerte. Relájate.

- Perdona...

Silencio.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo qué.

- ¿Eres buena?

Silencio.

Pansy se detuvo y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa tras sus ojos.

- Depende.- Dijo mientras cambiaba de color y volvía a mirar el cuadro.- Puede que un poco de sombra quede mejor.- Susurró.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿El qué...? Ah, pues no sé. Depende de lo que sienta por la persona. No gesticules.

Silencio.

- ¿Y si no sientes nada?

- Siempre sientes. Un momento, la sábana se está resbalando. No te muevas.- Pansy dejó el pincel y se levantó para colocarle la sábana sobre el hombro desnudo.

Ginny se dejaba hacer. Estaba sentada en un sillón individual de cuero oscuro con nada mas que la ropa interior puesta y una sábana colocada estratégicamente sobre ella. Tenía una pierna recogida y apoyada en el asiento y la otra doblada a su alrededor. Tenía el pelo un poco revuelto y las manos estaban agarradas a la rodilla elevada.

Cuando Pansy se acercó a ella para colocar la prenda, sus cuerpos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para captar el olor de la otra. Parkinson no hizo gesto ninguno. No tuvo ningún tipo de reacción. No contuvo el aliento. No desvió sus ojos. Sus pupilas no se dilataron. No tragó saliva. No se relamió. Ni hizo el amago de acariciar un pedazo de piel descuidadamente. No hizo nada excepto colocar adecuadamente la sábana y alejarse.

Y Ginny no lo entendía.

Ella era una mujer. Una mujer atractiva. Quizá no fuera tan alta como Pansy, pero tenía su larga melena roja. Y estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Cualquiera desviaba sus ojos hacia ella en la calle. Cualquiera le piropeaba o le silbaba. Hombres o mujeres, viejos verdes o niños desenfrenados.

Y también tenía sus bonitos ojos azules. Nadie los tenía tan azules.

Pero Pansy no la miraba apenas. Sabía de sus gustos por los rumores que se decían en Hogwarts, algunos con fundamento, y no entendía por qué no había reaccionado. Por lo menos una mirada furtiva o algo, ¡por Merlín! ¡estaba semidesnuda en su estudio! Cerca de su habitación. Donde había una cama.

No es que quisiera acostarse con ella. Sólo había estado con una mujer una vez y eso se había terminado, pero aun así no se esperaba tanta frialdad. Su orgullo como mujer clamaba por atención. Su cuerpo chillaba en busca de alguna respuesta. Y su mente, su mente seguía sin comprender cómo podía ser ignorada con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Pansy distraídamente.

- ¿Eh...? Sí claro. ¿Por?

- Hace rato que no hablas.

- Sólo pensaba...

De nuevo el silencio.

- ¿Alguna vez has deseado a la persona equivocada?- Soltó Ginny de improviso.

El silencio fue roto por una pequeña risa.

- Constantemente.

- ¿Y qué has...?

- Bueno, esto ya está.- Cortó.- Con lo que tengo ya puedo trabajar por mi cuenta. Puedes vestirte.

Ginny saltó sorprendida del sofá mientras agarraba la sábana.

- ¿Ya está?- Dijo.

- Sí.- Contestó con simpleza.

- ¿Eso es todo?- Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro, ¿qué te esperabas?- Preguntó desinteresadamente mientras recogía los utensilios y ventilaba la habitación. Seguía sin mirarla.

Debido a ello no vio como Ginny se marchaba enfadada dispuesta a vestirse en las escaleras si hacía falta. Sólo escuchó un portazo y cuando levantó por fin la cabeza descubrió que estaba sola. Sólo entonces se dejó caer contra el suelo agotada.

- Un poco más y la violo.- Pensó en voz alta mientras se masajeaba las sienes.- Ducha helada, allá voy.

* * *

**Ni yo me creo que vaya por el 6, menuda proeza. Creía que desistiría mucho antes jajajajaja. Bueno, nada más, sólo una aclaración:**

**''Sí, bwana'' Es una forma de hablar y de decir con sarcasmo ''Sí, amo'' o ''Sí, señor'' Y se pronuncia [Boana] o [Buana] Como os salga. Personalmente uso la primera xD**

**Saludos, Char.**


	7. Sin remedio

**Por cierto, ¿os habéis fijado en que los títulos están siempre relacionados con la bebida? xDD **

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

_- ¿Ya está?- Dijo._

_- Sí.- Contestó con simpleza._

_- ¿Eso es todo?- Inquirió con el ceño fruncido._

_- Claro, ¿qué te esperabas?_

* * *

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Sin Remedio**

* * *

_'' __Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama. '' __Miguel de Cervantes (1547-1616)_

'' ___Cuando dos hombres desean la misma cosa que no pueden gozar juntos, se convierten en enemigos. '' Thomas Hobbes __(1588-1679)_

* * *

**Semanas atrás...**

Hermione estaba agotada. Como buena abogada que era, tenía mucho trabajo, pero sólo por ser quien era y estar casada con quien lo estaba, ya hacía que realizar el más simple de los trámites o juicios fuera una hazaña. Eso, o que fuera tan sencillo que a veces se planteaba si había elegido la profesión adecuada.

Que sí, que estaba casada con Harry Potter, más conocido como ''El niño que vivió'', el líder de El Trío Dorado de Hogwarts, el mago que derrotó a Voldemort, el Buscador más famoso de la Historia.

Ese Harry Potter.

Como si Hermione no supiera con quién estaba casada, por favor, ella era su mejor amiga. Le había salvado la vida innumerables veces, le había ayudado en el colegio decenas de veces. Sabía todos y cada uno de los secretos de Harry. Le conocía mejor que él mismo, al igual que Harry la conocía a ella.

Todos decían que eran la pareja perfecta. Todos decían que su amor sería un ejemplo para todos en un futuro.

Pero ella se preguntaba ¿amor? Ella no sentía eso hacia su amigo. Estaba segura. Le quería, pero era un amor fraternal, se consideraban hermanos. No tenía ni idea de por qué la gente decía que estaban enamorados.

Si no se desvivían el uno por el otro, ni en sus miradas estaba ese brillo característico.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿por qué se había casado con Harry? Él no la amaba como para eso. Sabía que la quería de alguna forma, lo mismo le pasaba a ella con él, pero no imaginaba que ese sentimiento fuera amor. De hecho lo dudaba.

Supuso que simplemente se dio. Siempre estaban juntos por lo que la gente creyó que tenían una relación. La boda, pensó, sólo fue el siguiente paso. Lo que la gente esperaba de ellos.

Estaban tan solos...

Aun tenía pesadillas de la guerra. Algunas noches los recuerdos de ese tiempo se introducían en sus sueños y plagaban sus noches de gemidos y sudores fríos. Cuando ocurría no podía volver a dormirse y sólo podía pensar en cómo era su vida antes de que la devastación, el miedo y la desesperación se llevaran parte de su alma.

Porque no lo parecía, pero pertenecer a Gryffindor, haber estado en la Órden y haber sido pionera en la formación del E.D formaba una ilusión que los demás se tragaban sin apenas saborear. Porque esos hechos la hacían ver como una persona fuerte. Y no lo era, en absoluto.

Su corazón todavía se encogía de terror con cada recuerdo a pesar de que su rostro fuera sereno.

Por eso viajaba al pasado, cuando todavía era feliz e inocente, cuando corría aventuras peligrosas pero posibles, cuando era libre y tanto ella como Harry no estaban solos... Cuando reconocía para sí que estaba realmente enamorada.

- Hermione, hay dos personas aquí que quieren verte. No tienen cita.

- Diles que estoy ocupada, Tom. Y que si no tienen cita que la pidan.- Respondió sin levantar la cabeza del escritorio.

- Dicen que son amigos tuyos.- Continuó el secretario.- Y que es urgente, además vienen de parte de Ginny.- Terminó.

_¿Amigos? ¿De parte de Ginny?_

- Que pasen entonces.- Dijo con autoridad. Las personas que entraron eran de todo menos amigos. Conocidos más bien.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Granger?

- Hola, Hermione.

- ¿Vosotros...?

**En la actualidad...**

- Así que tienes un caso extraño.- Dijo Harry.

- Sí.

- Pues mucha suerte, Mione. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que aceptaste una consulta sin cita?- Preguntó curioso.

- Dijeron que me conocían.

- ¿Y lo hacían?

- Sí. Fue algo... Sorprendente.

- ¿Y...?- Cedió a su curiosidad.- Hermione miró a Harry como se mira a un niño pequeño que insiste en saber el por qué de algo.

- Bueno, da la casualidad de que tú también los conoces. Hogwarts es una comunidad muy pequeña.- Contestó misteriosa.- Me explicaron cuál era su problema y decidí hacerme cargo.

- ¿Confidencial?- Dijo desilusionado.

- Sí.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Harry la miró como un corderito degollado y Hermione no pudo resistirse.- Oh, por dios, está bien, te diré.- Rodó los ojos sin esperanza.- Pero esto no debe salir de aquí.- Lo miró con reproche.- Eran Cho Chang y Draco Malfoy.- A Harry casi se le caen las gafas redondas.- Y ¿sabes? Te sorprendería ver lo mucho que ha cambiado Malfoy, ahora hasta puede que me caiga un poquito bien.

* * *

**_- ¿Y si no sientes nada?_**

**_- Siempre sientes._**

Ginny seguía pensando en esas dos frases. No era imbécil, claro que siempre sentías algo. Pero esas palabras no se iban de su cabeza, más que por el significado, supuso que por cómo habían sido pronunciadas.

Desde que salió de casa de Pansy hecha un basilisco y con el orgullo más herido de lo que quería reconocer no había vuelto a saber de ella y tampoco le había preguntado a Cho sobre sus salidas. Si eran con Parkinson no quería saberlo.

Estaba confundida. Era la primera vez que se quitaba la ropa delante de alguien y no ocurría _nada_. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. ¿De verdad quería que ocurriera algo con Pansy? ¿O sólo era su ego el que necesitaba que algo ocurriera para elevarse un poco más?

Que sí, interiormente y en silencio reconocía que la serpiente estaba como un queso y que no le importaría darla un mordisquito, aunque si era objetiva, también podía aceptar que Cho era igualmente apetecible. Pero era Pansy por dios...

_¿Y qué?_ Le decía su mente, _ha cambiado y lo sabes. Ya no es la vívora que conocías, ya no te molesta ni te insulta. ¿No era eso lo que siempre quisiste?_

Su cabeza tenía parte de razón. Siempre había querido que dejara de molestarla. Pero algo no estaba bien, no se sentía del todo a gusto sabiendo que era brutalmente ignorada después de que en el colegio se pelearan continuamente.

¿Acaso se había vuelto vanidosa? ¿Tanta era la atención que necesitaba para estar cómoda? No lo sabía.

Nunca lo había pensado. Y ahora estaba pensando demasiado.

No había tenido tantas dudas desde niña. Por un lado no quería llamar la atención de Parkinson, pero por el otro le enfurecía que la morena pasara de ella tan olímpicamente.

_Con Cho eso no había ocurrido._ Dijo su mente.

Era cierto. Ese pensamiento hizo que su comida del mediodía se tornara agria.

Recordó como se sonrojaba ante al abrazo de la asiática, y cómo le sonreía. Pansy nunca había sonreído así antes. De hecho nunca había visto a Pansy sonreír. Era un gesto inesperadamente agradable viniendo de ella.

Frunció el ceño con molestia. ¿A Cho si la mira? ¿Entonces qué tiene Cho que yo no tenga? ¿Qué nos diferencia? Si ya no le importan las clases sociales, el tipo de sangre o la Casa a la que pertenecíamos, ¿por qué es tan fría, tan... Slytherin? ¿Acaso me odia por algo?

Recordó entonces el día que fue modelo para ella. ¿Por qué, en primer lugar, aceptó serlo? Era a Cho a quien buscaba desde un inicio. Otra vez Cho de por medio, ¿de verdad le iba a pedir a la morena que posara para ella semidesnuda? ¿O sólo era un pretexto para llegar a algo más?

Si de verdad Pansy la odiaba de alguna forma, no entendía por qué se había conformado con ella para pintar un simple cuadro. Podría haber contratado a alguien. _O haber quedado con Cho otro día._ Replicó quisquillosa su mente.

Ginny suponía que fue una especie de solución rápida e inmediata cuando no encontró a la asiática por la oficina. Es más, ¿cómo es que posó casi sin ropa? No le importaba estar en ropa interior porque era como estar en bikini, pero aun así aceptó con demasiada facilidad. ¿Acaso... Acaso aceptó ser modelo por un rato para comprobar si Pansy se interesaba en ella?

Ahora todas esas preguntas le caían encima como yunques de acero. Y Ginny odiaba no saber lo que pasaba.

- Ginny.- La llamó alguien.

Necesitaba más información ¿y cómo se encuentra más información? Observando, preguntando y actuando.

- Gin.- Insistió.

Sí, eso haría. Necesitaba llegar a algo.

- _Ginevra_.- Volvió a llamar.

- ¿¡Qué quieres Harry?! ¿No ves que estaba pensando?- Contestó rabiosa después de ser interrumpida.- Y no me llames así, sabes que lo odio.- Reprochó duramente.

- Tú nunca piensas Ginny, tú actúas, como ahora.- Harry ni se inmutó ante el ataque de furia de su amiga y se sentó frente a ella en la cafetería.- ¿Te lo vas a comer?.- Preguntó hambriento mirando la comida con ansias.

- No.- Ginny arrugó la nariz con desagrado al mirar la comida que tan mala le había sabido.- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué iba a querer algo?- Preguntó enfurruñado Harry, le hacían ver como un interesado.

- Nunca vienes aquí de visita. Y aun cuando vienes siempre pides algo.- Dijo Ginny haciendo alusión a la comida. Harry desvió la vista.

- Está bien.- Después de todo sí que era un interesado, pero sólo a veces.- ¿Tú recomendaste a Hermione como abogado para Cho?

- Sí.- Contestó Ginny extrañada.- Es la mejor.

- ¿Sabías que Cho fue a ver a Hermione con Malfoy?- Interrogó.

- ¿Con Draco?- Preguntó sorprendida, claro que no lo sabía. Cho sólo le había preguntado por un buen abogado, nada más. Harry la miró seriamente.

- ¿''Draco''? ¿Ahora le llamas así?.- Ginny notó la dureza de su voz y su gesto se volvió serio.- ¿Después de lo que hizo? ¡Es Malfoy! ¡Hijo de Lucius Malfoy! ¡Un seguidor de Voldemort nada menos! ¿Puedes decir su nombre sabiendo que tu hermano murió por su culpa?.- Ginny se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella más que nadie sabía quién era Draco Malfoy y quién y cómo era su familia. Tampoco tenía que recordarle cómo murió su hermano Fred, jamás olvidaría su muerte. Ni ella ni su familia.

- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo quién es Draco? ¿A mí, de todas las personas Harry?.- La voz de Ginny era fría como el hielo y su mirada era afilada. Harry se removió en la silla. Había tocado un tema sensible.

- Yo, lo siento, no pretendía...- Intentó excusarse. No pudo.

- ¿No pretendías qué? ¿Hablar de Fred? Nadie lo hace y eso sólo aumenta el vacío de su ausencia.- La voz y mirada de Ginny carecían de vida. Harry perdió a sus padres a manos de Voldemort, pero sólo los perdió. Ginny vio el cadáver de su hermano tirado en el suelo entre escombros y otros cuerpos. Ella sintió la pérdida de forma instantánea. Tan solo unas horas antes Fred estaba vivo pululando por el Castillo y cuando el enfrentamiento terminó, ya no estaba.- Fred luchó con valor para detener la guerra y salvar vidas, y como consecuencia murió, pero lo hizo con orgullo. Nada más. Draco luchó a su manera para salvar a su familia. Él estaba en una posición terrible, Harry. Así que déjame llamarle como crea conveniente. Si yo he sido capaz de perdonar y enterrar viejas rencillas, estoy segura de que ''El niño que vivió'' podrá hacerlo también.- Finalizó.

Ginny sonaba terriblemente cansada y herida. Y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolorosos recuerdos. Harry podía leer en ellos la pérdida del ser querido y la tristeza, el dolor y la nostalgia.

Él no conoció a sus padres como Ginny lo hizo con su hermano. Él no tuvo tuvo tiempo de compartir su vida con ellos como ella con Fred. Él sólo había visto fotos. Él sólo había visitado su tumba.

Sin embargo, Ginny vio como el frío y pálido cuerpo de su hermano era enterrado frente a sus amigos y familiares. Ella lanzó una flor sobre su ataúd y observó como la arena ocultaba el féretro a la vez que su corazón... De repente se sintió sumamente gilipollas. Había ido allí ¿para qué? Para hacer daño a su amiga, nada más. Su corazón latió acongojado al ver de nuevo así a su compañera.

- Lo siento tantísimo Ginny...- Habló con voz ronca y cabizbajo.- Yo... Yo no estuve ahí para ti, no te ayudé ni te protegí como debía. No pude darte consuelo. Yo... Lo siento de veras, no me comporté como un amigo, ni siquiera como persona.- Ginny parpadeó intentando despejar las lágrimas que se manifestaban en su cristalina mirada.- ¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Podrás perdonar mi egoísmo y falta de respeto?- Concluyó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ginny vio como su propio dolor era reflejado en los ojos de Harry, y no podía hacerle eso a su amigo. Sonrió con dulzura.

- No hay nada que perdonar Harry. El pasado no se puede cambiar, a no ser que tengas un _giratiempo_ como Hermione, claro.- Contestó con gracia. Harry sonrió, aliviado por la pequeña broma. Ginny era una mujer impresionante, ahora lo sabía. No sólo perdonaba a Malfoy, ahora le perdonaba a él también. No merecía semejante amabilidad y por ello haría cualquier cosa por su pelirroja.- Además, él ha cambiado.

- Es extraño, Hermione me dijo exactamente lo mismo. A propósito, no le digas a Herms que te he dicho lo de Malfoy y Cho.- Se rascó la nuca incómodo.- Pero ¿es cierto?.- Preguntó todavía dudoso. Haría cualquier cosa, pero si se trataba de Malfoy, le tomaría más tiempo.

- Oh, Harry, tú y tus complots mentales. Si no me crees compruébalo tú mismo, y tranquilo, no diré nada.- Giró la cabeza indicándole una dirección.

Por la puerta de la cafetería entraban Cho, Malfoy y una tercera persona que no pudo reconocer al instante.

- ¿Esos son...?- Inició con los ojos abiertos y las gafas medio caídas.

- Sí, son Cho, Draco y...

- ¿... Parkinson?- Interrumpió sonoramente. Esta vez las gafas sí que se le cayeron, igual que la mandíbula.

- La misma.- Suspiró Ginny devolviendo la mirada al trío recién llegado. No era la única que los miraba con interés. Salvo que ella entrecerró los ojos cuando Cho rozó el hombro de la morena y esta le sonrió de vuelta. De nuevo esa sensación de inseguridad.

- Pues sí que están cambiados.- Silbó.

- ¿Verdad? Ven, vamos a saludarles.- Más que por educación, Ginny quería evitar que la cercanía de Cho y Pansy aumentara. Se levantó y tiró de Harry hacia el grupo.

- ... Sigo sin entender por qué Pansy liga más que yo cuando vamos a algún bar.- Resopló infantilmente Malfoy.

- Oh, Draco, déjalo ya por favor. No lo hago a propósito. Sólo ocurre.- Se carcajeó Pansy.

- Ay dios. Draco, prepárate.- Dijo Cho fingiendo una sonrisa. Las risas se cortaron.

- ¿Por qu...?

- Porque Potter viene hacia aquí junto a Ginny.- Continuó diciendo con la sonrisa en los labios a la vez que se levantaba para saludar.- ¡Harry, viejo amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal?.- Le abrazó.- Gin.- Hizo, sonriente, un ademán la cabeza.

Draco se había quedado de piedra y Pansy no hacía más que patearle bajo la mesa para que reaccionara. Cuando salió de la sorpresa se levantó trastabillando y con torpeza.

- Ginny.- Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ...Potter.- Continuó Draco. Extendió la mano y todo el que miraba la interacción contuvo el aliento.

Ahora Harry tenía la pelota en su tejado. Era él quién debía lanzarla de nuevo o dejarla tirada. Todos estaban pendientes; Si agarraba la mano significaría que todo lo pasado sería perdonado. Si no correspondía, el mensaje quedaba claro: No le daré la mano al que fue un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, por muy justificada que estuviera la acción.

Cuando la tensión en el ambiente asfixiaba los corazones, la mano de Draco fue bajando lentamente, comprendiendo el mensaje. Justo cuando estaba casi abajo del todo, Harry extendió la suya y agarró la de Draco en un firme saludo. Nada más tocar la fría piel sintió un pinchazo en el vientre.

Todos los allí presentes soltaron el aire contenido. El silencio era tal que incluso se escuchó el click de una cámara inmortalizando tan increíble escena. Los titulares de la prensa estarían al rojo vivo.

La vida en la cafetería regresó y con ella la vida de Draco, quién pensó que le daría un infarto. De cerca, Harry era todavía más atractivo e imponente. Ese apretón de manos había sido tan intenso que le temblaban las piernas. De reojo, y mientras tomaba asiento, vio como Harry saludaba con la mano a Pansy que ni se había levantado y le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa llena de prepotencia. A veces su amiga era tan Slytherin que no sabía cómo se soportaban. Sonrió irónicamente.

Ya con todos sentados a la mesa Cho tomó la palabra:

- Bien, pues como todos nos conocemos y las presentaciones son innecesarias, continuemos por donde lo habíamos dejado.- Sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿De qué hablabais?- Continuó Ginny con interés.

- Bueno.- Habló Pansy.- Draco estaba diciendo que no entendía como es que yo ligaba más que él en los bares. Sinceramente, no sé qué responderle pero así es.- Se rió con ganas.

- Puede que sea la ropa.- Opinó Cho.

- También puede influir la cantidad de copas ingeridas. Draco cuando bebe mucho se pone insoportable.- Arremetió Pansy.

Ginny se rió al ver la mirada medio ofendida de Draco. Harry, por otro lado, estaba sobrepasado por la sorpresa. Estaba preparado para aguantar una situación tensa e incómoda en el momento en que que fue arrastrado hacia allí. Pero lo que sus ojos veían era todo lo opuesto. Si bien las pullitas y comentarios mal intencionados volaban de un lado para otro, allí no había mal ambiente. Todos parecían llevarse bien. Tanto Ginny como Cho se reían del tira y afloja entre las ex-serpientes, algo que en otro tiempo sería impensable.

- Podría ser...- Intervino Harry, y se sintió abrumado cuando todos le miraron expectantes. Era la primera vez que intervenía. Carraspeó.- Podría ser que Dra...Malfoy no ligase porque vais a bares donde hay más hombres que mujeres...- Todos notaron el pequeño desliz y todos lo obviaron. Por el momento.

El silencio se instaló cuando terminó de decir aquella frase, y enseguida fue roto por las risas de Ginny, Cho y Pansy que estaban coloradas por el esfuerzo y al borde de las lágrimas. Los dos hombres se miraron un momento para después desviar la vista y sonrojarse por la vergüenza. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Cuando se tranquilizaron medianamente, Pansy fue la primera en hablar.

- Mira por donde, el Señor Potter tiene sentido del humor.- Se enjugó los ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas.- No es que el bar estuviera lleno de hombres, es que estaba lleno de mujeres.- Levantó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado y se apoyaba en el respaldo, dejando que la frase calara.

- Oh...- Pronunció cuando lo comprendió. Se rascó la frente aturdido.- Pero eso sólo quiere decir que tú... Bueno, que ellas... En fin, que las atraes de algún modo.- Concluyó.

- Cierto.- Contestó Pansy condescendiente.- Pero no sólo puede ser por eso.- Añadió con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada significativa hacia su rubio amigo. Draco le pegó un puntapié sutilmente para que cerrara la boca.

Pansy se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo haciendo sufrir a Draco y viendo como el todopoderoso Potter se devanaba los sesos por una estupidez.

- Deja de avergonzar a Draco, Pansy. Él no tiene la culpa de no ligar, sencillamente eres demasiado atractiva para soportarlo.- Salvado por la campana pensó Malfoy, aunque la frase de Cho era ofensiva.

Todos vieron como Cho acariciaba cariñosamente el brazo de Parkinson. Harry iba a susurrarle algo a Ginny sobre la actitud de la asiática, cuando se fijó en que tenía una mueca de molestia al ver el gesto entre ambas mujeres. Levantó una ceja interrogante.

- Tengo una idea.- Continuó Cho aun con la mano sobre el brazo de Pansy.- ¿Por qué no salimos alguna noche todos juntos?- Paseó la mirada por la mesa.

- Me parece bien.- Afirmó la morena de media melena.

- No es mala idea, podría invitar a Hermione sino está muy liada.

Ginny y Draco asintieron silenciosamente pero conformes. Ambos sentían que no debían estar allí cuando salieran, sin embargo tampoco querían faltar.

No tenían remedio.

* * *

**Séptimo ya... Estoy on fire jajajaja**

**Una curiosidad: los títulos desde el cap 5 (artista, dama blanca, sin remedio...etc ) son todos cócteles. En internet debe haber info suficiente, buscad si queréis xDD**

**¡Dejad reviews! Que parece que si no lo digo ni lo hacéis jajajaja (y aunque lo diga tampoco xDD)**

**Gracias a jessyriddle que comenta siempre ;) y a todos los que leen sean miembros o invitados.**

**Saludos, Char.**


	8. Cupido

**Hello ^^.**

**Los personajes no**** son míos. Únicamente los uso como me da la gana xD**

* * *

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

**Cupido**

* * *

Residía en una preciosa y lujosa casa. Como tenía que ser, porque era de Sangre Pura, porque pertenecía a Slytherin. Al igual que Draco. Porque ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y su destino era estar juntos. No podía ser menos.

Aunque llamarlo casa sería usar un bonito e insignificante eufemismo. Llamarlo mansión era algo más plausible.

Tenía un precioso jardín delantero, la envidia del afamado barrio. Y el espacio posterior a la ''casa'' era tan extenso que nadie dudaba de la existencia de algún oso o bestia en esos bosques.

Le había dejado cierto regalo a Chang, en su escritorio, donde pudiera verlo con claridad. Quería que supiera de su existencia. Quería que fuera consciente de que la conocía.

Su carta, esa preciosa carta. Había escrito en ella lo justo y lo necesario. Porque le gustaba jugar, porque era una serpiente y las serpientes no matan rápido a sus presas. Las asfixian o envenenan con certeza precisión, las tantean, las acorralan y, cuando están listas, las devoran con lentitud mientras aun respiran. Como una Boa Constrictor. Como una Cobra Real o una Mamba Negra.

Ella había visto su carta. La había leído y tal y como predijo que haría, se dirigió a casa de Draco con presteza. Sí, porque esa carta no estaba dirigida a ella sino a él.

A Draco Malfoy.

Su verdadero amor. Su único amor. Suyo y de nadie más. Porque le pertenecía y nadie se lo arrebataría jamás. No lo permitiría nunca.

Y esa zorra de Cho no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Al igual que la puta de Pansy Parkinson.

Oh, Pansy.

Esa vívora malnacida se había llevado a Draco lejos. Desde el colegio. Ella siempre estaba con él. Los veía en cada momento. En cada fiesta. En cada amanecer que compartían bajo las sábanas.

Incluso supo que casi se casa con él. El júbilo la llenó cuando se confirmó que se había cancelado el matrimonio. Esa cerda de Pansy no era digna de Draco. Ella había probado y gemido en demasiadas camas.

Lo sabía todo. Lo veía todo.

Todo aquel que se acercara a _su_ Draco debía desaparecer como diera lugar.

Los odiaba. A ellas y a ellos.

Aborrecía a todos los que se acercaban a su amado rubio.

Esa tonta de Cho Chang se creía que era amiga de Draco. Por favor, estaba claro que sólo era una treta de Malfoy. Una manipulación.

Porque Draco era así. Siempre estaba manipulando a todos. Siempre con los hilos de sus dedos extendidos y en movimiento.

Así era él, y así le amaba.

Pero aun así le molestaba que la gente se acercara a él tanto. Siempre rodeado. Pansy, Cho y ahora esa estúpida niña Weasley y sus despreciables amiguitos de Gryffindor.

Ese payaso de Potter.

¿Heredero de Slytherin? Tonterías, ese siempre había sido Draco. El Príncipe de las Serpientes. El rey de Slytherin.

Les observaba. Les vigilaba.

Estaba allí cuando el señorito Potter y su amado Draco se dieron la mano. Casi lo mata ahí mismo por acercarse a él. Por tocarle. Por hablarle.

También vio como Draco entraba en el lugar acompañado de su harem de rameras. Cho y Pansy. Pansy y Cho.

No sabía cuál de las dos le daba más asco. Más ganas de matar. Más ansias de _cruciar _y torturar.

Su sangre hervía de rabia y su corazón a cada latido bombeaba más furia y odio. Era imperdonable, se dijo. Esas golfas no debían estar cerca de Draco. No podían. Era suyo y de nadie más.

No entendía como Draco les hablaba y les sonreía. No comprendía por qué su amor se codeaba con ellas y perdía su tiempo con esas ratas.

Draco no podía estar pasándolo bien con ellas. Debía demostrarles a todos ellos que era suyo. Debía enseñarles educación y modales, porque no se toca lo que es de otra persona. Y Draco era de su propiedad...

Oh... Draco. Mi querido Draco. No sabes cuánto te amo. Ni lo mucho que adoro tus ojos y tu pelo. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría volver a dormir a tu lado. Oler tu perfume. Saborear tus labios. Acariciar tu piel... Degustarla.

Hmmm. Exquisito.

No sabes lo mucho que me enloqueces. Lo que me encanta verte gimotear en sueños y acariciarte para que te tranquilices.

Pronto estaremos juntos. Solos tú y yo.

Pronto, muy pronto eliminaré a todas esas molestas alimañas. Porque eso es lo que son, y las alimañas deben morir, ¿verdad, amor?

* * *

**Cho Chang**

_Soy el Espectro que persigues. Sé que te gustan los fantasmas. _

_¿Me encontrarás?_

_El corazón del Dragón me pertenece, no te acerques_

_Muchas cosas malas podrán pasar_

_Usa tu mente_

_O todos tus amigos morirán._

_- _¿Estás segura de que no tienes ningún enemigo?.- Preguntó Draco.

- Siendo Auror te granjeas el odio de muchas personas, principalmente de aquellos a quienes atrapas.- Respondió Cho con hastío.- Dudo mucho que me quieran enviar ramos de flores.- Ironizó.

- Bueno, yo sólo me aseguraba.- Se disculpó el rubio.

Cho había recibido hacía un par de días una carta inquietante. Más que una carta, era un poema.

Un poema que hablaba sobre matar a gente si ella no encontraba a quien la había escrito. Pero no tenía ninguna pista. Sólo decía no se qué de el corazón del Dragón y un espectro que aparentemente perseguía. Nada más.

Después de haber visitado a Draco el mismo día que encontró la carta, no había vuelto a mencionar el tema. Ni con él ni con nadie. Hasta ahora. ¿Que por qué había ido directamente a Malfoy? No lo sabía, sólo que era la persona en la que pensó primero cuando leyó la espeluznante rima.

Estaban en casa de Cho tanto ella como Draco. Sólo faltaba una persona más.

- No lo entiendo.- Suspiró el rubio.- ¿No hay nadie de quién sospeches que haya podido hacer esto?

- Ni idea. Ni siquiera sé si tomármelo como una broma o una amenaza real. He leído notas que me arrojaban más información y que asustaban más que esta.- Sentenció Cho.

El timbre de su casa sonó indicando que la última persona que faltaba había llegado.

- ¡Por fin! Dios bendito, ¡si está diluviando! ¿Cómo es posible que tardes tanto en abrir una puerta? ¿Acaso no tienes varita?- Reprochó la nueva invitada.

- Buenos días, Hermione.- Contestó a cambio.

- Sí, sí, pero de buenos no tienen nada. ¿No sabes la hora que es? Podríamos haber quedado al amanecer si te parecía bien.- Siguió despotricando la castaña.

A Cho le seguía causando gracia ver a Hermione de un lado a otro furiosa por nimiedades. Siempre tan perfecta, tan correcta, tan seria. Y de repente, por una llamadita madrugadora, se tiraba de los pelos. Hay que ver qué complicadas eran las mujeres, pensó con una sonrisa. Era cierto.

- No sabía que te molestaba tanto madrugar.- Continuó mientras que con un golpe de varita ponía a calentar la cafetera.

- Y no lo hace. Lo que me jode es salir de mi confortable cama el día que tengo libre, y que pensaba usar para avanzar cosas de mi trabajo.- Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá después de haberse quitado la húmeda chaqueta.- Por cierto, hola Malfoy. Ni te había visto.

- No te preocupes. Yo a tan tempranas horas tampoco veo.- Sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿me explicáis por qué estoy fuera de mi cama?- Retomó.

- Ya te lo he dicho Granger, han amenazado a Cho y a toda la gente cercana a ella.

- Todavía no lo considero una amenaza.- Dijo Cho mientras se acercaba a ellos con tres humeantes tazas de café recién hecho flotando a su alrededor.- Esta es la carta que encontré- Dijo tendiéndole tanto el papel como la taza a Hermione.

- Veamos.- Empezó a leer. Cuando terminó en cuestión se segundos volvió a leerla. Entonces levantó la cabeza.- Pues sí que parece una amenaza.- Afirmó.- Pero, déjame preguntarte algo, Cho: ¿¡Por qué demonios me has llamado a mí y no a las autoridades!?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La perfecta Hermione siendo como siempre un grano en el culo en cuanto a quejas y procedimientos. Cho rodó los ojos con cansancio.

- Tú eres una autoridad, Hermione. Antes de nada creímos conveniente avisarte para ver si podías arrojar un poco de luz. Después de todo eres Hermione Jean Granger, mi abogada y la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts. Si alguien puede arrojar un poco de luz, creo querida, que esa eres tú.- Contestó Malfoy.

- Exacto.- Dijo ella.- Soy tu abogada, pero también la de muchos otros. Y que amenacen a Cho ni me va ni me viene...

- Vaya mujer, qué amable.- Gruñó Cho.

- ...Quería decir, profesionalmente hablando, que no es de mi competencia.- Continuó.- Además eres una de los mejores Aurores que hay en el Ministerio. ¿No puedes hacer nada con una simple cartita amenazante?

- Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho. No he encontrado ningún rastro. Ninguna marca, ninguna huella, nada mágico u ordinario. Ni siquiera está escrita a mano por lo que no puedo saber si la letra me suena o no de algo. Tampoco entiendo eso del espectro que persigo o el corazón del dragón. ¿Se supone que es algo que yo poseo? A mi parecer la carta no es más que eso, una carta.- Sentenció Cho.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensativos.

Lo que Cho decía era cierto, si pudiera hacer algo lo habría hecho ya. Pero era muy raro que no hubiera nada para tirar del hilo. No saber nada era preocupante, para Hermione eso sólo significaba que la carta era más peligrosa de lo que parecía. Por lo que veía, estaba dirigida a Cho directamente. Además ¿qué era eso del espectro que perseguía? Lo único que se le ocurría con ello es que estuviera relacionado con su trabajo, así que ¿qué era? ¿Cho había participado en alguna misión en la que no pudieron encontrar al culpable? No, no podía ser. El índice de éxito de la morena era del cien por cien.

¿Entonces qué?

- Cho, ¿has tenido alguna misión especialmente difícil hace poco?- Preguntó. Una pequeña luz se había encendido en la mente de Hermione.

La morena se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño en una actitud reflexiva. Si Hermione le preguntaba sobre su trabajo por algo sería. Algo había hecho que uniera su trabajo con la carta recibida.

- Pues no. La verdad, hace tiempo que no tengo una misión difícil. La última fue antes de que me dieran las vacaciones y en aquella ocasión trabajé con Ginny. Un momento..., ¿crees que el inicio de la carta está relacionado con mi trabajo? ¿Lo del espectro ese?.- Inquirió. Como respuesta Hermione asintió.- Pero según la carta, eso significaría que he tenido algún encuentro con la persona que la envió y que además era a quién perseguí en su momento. Pero eso no puede ser, ya que he atrapado a todos los culpables de cada caso que he tenido. Y en la prisión no se permite la comunicación de ningún tipo.

Hermione asentía de acuerdo a lo que decía Cho. Si era cierto, significaba o bien que no tenía nada que ver con ser Auror o que a Cho...

- Granger.- Intervino Draco sacándola de sus cavilaciones. El muchacho estaba medio dormido en el sofá.- ¿Estás pensando que a Cho se le ha podido escapar algún criminal, verdad?- Cho frunció el ceño sin piedad. ¿A ella, escapársele alguien? Jamás.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de que Draco siguiera sus pensamientos aun estando casi dormido. Ni siquiera Harry entendía su mente tanto. Sonrió.

- Es cierto. Pero estamos hablando de Cho. Es imposible que alguien escape de ella.- Cho asintió varias veces conforme con la frase.

- Yo creo que la carta no tiene nada que ver con ella.- Dijo Draco mientras era observado con curiosidad por ambas mujeres y bebía de la taza.

- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Hermione, quería saber de dónde sacaba Draco esa conclusión aun sabiendo que la carta estaba a nombre de Cho. Y la morena pensaba lo mismo, estaba segura.

- Porque si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que Cho recibe una carta de este estilo.- Y la miró para confirmarlo recibiendo un asentimiento.- Nunca había pasado y aunque hubiera sido así el contenido de la misma es extraño. Si de verdad fuera para ella, la amenaza sería más explícita. En vez de eso están amenazando a la gente de su alrededor. A ella simplemente le dice que no se acerque a ''algo''. Y ese algo es el corazón del Dragón.- Ambas féminas escuchaban atentamente las somnolientas palabras del rubio.- Además.- Siguió por la misma línea.- Si no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo, significa que ha hecho otra cosa que ha propiciado el envío de la nota. Y si damos por hecho que debido al trabajo no es, sólo puede ser una cosa.- Se detuvo en su discurso.

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Cho.

- Investigar mi empresa.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson tenía muchas costumbres, como todos.

Quizá fuera demasiado perfeccionista en unas ocasiones o demasiado dejada en otras. Quizá odiara madrugar y quizá sus duchas fueran demasiado largas. Quizá nunca se echara siestas porque la ponían de mal humor o tal vez bebía cafés demasiado claros como para llamarse así.

Puede que de vez en cuando introdujera sustancias tóxicas en su organismo o que los chupitos que bebía fueran, más bien, cubatas hechos y derechos.

También podía ser costumbre que pasara algunas noches fuera de casa o que viajara sin avisar. Es posible que tuviera también como costumbre el cambio de horarios o pasar las noches en vela.

Incluso, puede que todo lo que no reconocía como costumbre, aunque lo llevara haciendo desde hace años, lo fuera. Pero lo que sí que no era costumbre era retratar a la persona que amabas desnuda.

Así como tampoco era costumbre que contuviera sus emociones con correa y bozal. Porque ella no se contenía. Jamás. Por eso era artista.

No podía creerlo. Sencillamente no podía.

Llevaba toda la mañana tirada en el sofá del estudio mirando el cuadro que había empezado hace poco. Era el cuadro de Ginny.

Aun no se lo creía, y eso que había sido ella quien le había hecho la propuesta. Bueno, propuesta no porque no la había dado opción a negarse, pero es que no pudo contenerse al descubrir que Cho no estaba, y una vez abrió la boca ya no pudo retractarse.

Tampoco esperó a que la otra contestara, si llegara a oír una negativa no sabría que hacer y cómo actuar, por ello la había arrastrado.

La había llevado a su casa y la había metido en su estudio. Mejor dicho. La chica había entrado a su estudio casi desnuda, sólo con una sábana puesta.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba pintando sobre el caballete.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho un boceto a lápiz antes de pintar, o haber cogido la paleta, o haber tomado las medidas pertinentes, nada. Así que cuando movía la cabeza, aun con incredulidad para ver más allá del óleo, se encontraba siempre con la figura de Ginny sentada sobre el sofá. Una y otra vez. Estaba ahí. No era una ilusión.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había dejado su corazón, porque estaba segura de que con ella no estaba. No sentía su pulso en las sienes o el pecho. Estaba tan sorprendida interiormente que su cabeza no procesaba aun la información. Sólo sabía que debía pintar. Pintar a Ginny.

Claro que la sorpresa sólo estaba por dentro. Por fuera nadie hubiera dicho que estaba anonadada o nerviosa. No, que va. Ella era Pansy Parkinson. A ella nadie podía leerle las emociones, de eso se había encargado hace mucho tiempo.

Pero la realidad era esa. Estaba atacada por los nervios. Era un hormigueo que oscilaba entre la incomodidad de una situación inesperada y la emoción de una nueva experiencia.

Porque definitivamente, eso era una nueva experiencia, sin duda.

Además que la muchacha era imposible de ignorar. Ginny se había dedicado a preguntar cualquier cosa sin ton ni son, no sabía si por curiosidad o porque estaba tan inquieta que no podía mantenerse callada un momento, y ella por la razón que fuera respondía a todas las preguntas sin mayor queja y casi siempre con monosílabos. Supuso que respondía por inercia, porque su mente no ignoraba a la muchacha y porque si Ginny se sabía ignorada del todo y hacía cualquier movimiento, sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría la tentación.

De todas formas no había mucho que hacer. Por muy nerviosa que estuviera la morena, ella era muy profesional y ante todo dedicada y concienzuda. Así que cuando se trataba de su trabajo parecía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía o quedaba en segundo plano.

O eso quería creer, pero lo cierto es que teniendo allí a quien tenía no podía concentrarse del todo.

No recordaba nada de la conversación casi unidireccional que habían tenido, pero todos los detalles el blanco y pecoso cuerpo de Ginny estaban grabados a fuego en su cabeza, en sus ojos.

Sobre todo cuando en un momento determinado se tuvo que levantar para colocarle bien la sábana. Se levantó por impulso, con el pensamiento puesto en el trabajo y con una actitud profesional. No tenía para nada segundas intenciones, al inicio.

Esa actitud desapareció cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Estuvieron tan cerca que pudo oler su perfume, sacó fuerzas de a saber dónde para no descubrir lo que sentía, las ganas que tenía de tocarla y de demostrar todo el amor y el deseo que le profesaba.

Poco faltó para derrumbarse y lanzarse a la piscina sin saber si estaba vacía o no. Poco faltó acariciarla y besarla. Y de igual modo poco fue lo que duró.

Fue una efímera eternidad. Pero tan intensa que sería incapaz de olvidarla.

Cada vez que los cerraba la veía. Y su mente, como mecanismo para regular el alboroto sentimental que llevaba dentro, recreaba las más bizarras y candentes situaciones.

Ginny posando desnuda, jugando con nata, con fresas, con chocolate...

Ella manchada de pintura cambiándose de bata delante de la pelirroja y atrayendo su atención.

Ginny levantándose y caminando hacia ella mientras dejaba caer un poco la sábana.

Ella colocándole un mechón del pelo con cuidado y delicadeza, acercando sus rostros inconscientemente, deslizando la atrevida mano por el cuello, delineando la clavícula, agarrando el borde de la tela apartándola con sutileza, apareciendo Cho por la puerta con una bata de seda negra...

Espera, espera: ¿Cho? Abrió los ojos de golpe. Los había cerrado sin querer cuando la imaginación se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué hacía ella en sus fantasías con Ginny?

Ni siquiera le hizo falta buscar la respuesta.

Seguía tirada en el sofá, y su cuerpo era recorrido por pequeñas oleadas eléctricas. Había encontrado su mano cerca de la tira de goma del pantalón.

¿No iba a...? ¿Verdad? No podía estar tan necesitada. Estaba sola en casa, sí. Pero se supone que se había quedado para trabajar y no para alimentar sus fantasías y hacer que la habitación ardiera de deseo contenido.

La intrusión de Cho en sus fantasías amorosas no la preocupaba. Pero era un hecho interesante.

Se sentó en el sofá con los codos sobre las rodillas. No era dada a reflexionar mucho sobre las relaciones, y tampoco le hacía mucha falta. Se había dado cuenta de la conducta de la morena hacia ella. No era tonta, y captaba las sutilezas y lo que no eran sutilezas del lenguaje corporal con facilidad. Y más si se trataba de atractivas mujeres que de improviso se agarraban a ella o se sonrojaban con un guiño.

No le importaba tener algún que otro desliz con la asiática, de hecho el soñar despierta con ella era un gran indicativo de que lo deseaba. Pero su pecho crujía de dolor cada vez que lo pensaba. Era como si su corazón le dijera que no podía, que eso sería traicionar el amor por Ginny ahora que lo reconocía como tal.

Pero a pesar de que fuera amor. No era correspondido. Pansy estaba completamente segura de que Ginny no la quería de ninguna forma, puede que con sus últimos encuentros su ''relación'', si es que se le podía llamar así al maltrato psicológico y casi físico al que la sometió en sus días adolescentes, se hubiera encaminado.

Pero de ahí a que llegara a atraerla o a enamorarla había un abismo infranqueable que ni con escoba y varita se podía salvar. Y eso lo sabía.

A pesar de que el rumor sobre ella y Luna fuera cierto y abriera un camino de esperanza en su mente. Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y si sólo fue una pequeña aventura realizada por curiosidad o por cualquier otro aliciente que no fuera amor hacia otra persona o el interés por el género femenino, Pansy no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Su amor estaba tan truncado como el de Draco. O quizá más.

Recordó el día en el que su rubio amigo y Potter se dieron la mano. Fue un momento tan intenso que hasta enarcó las cejas con impresión. Notó una tensión extraña en el ambiente y no sólo porque hicieran las paces y fuera un momento épico o porque Malfoy estuviera como un flan tambaleante. Algo en su subconsciente comenzó a vibrar y una masa deformada de recuerdos de ellos dos se agitó con fuerza.

Las peleas, los insultos, las bromas pesadas que de bromas no tenían nada, los duelos a escondidas, los chivateos mutuos, las constantes disputas por el Quidditch, la pureza de la sangre o las compañías, alguna que otra traición o intento de asesinato...

Para Pansy siempre tuvo un significado distinto debido a que Draco estaba loco por el pelinegro y tenía la absurda necesidad de vigilar todo cuanto hacía. Hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, aunque la táctica de su amigo fuera peculiar y hasta invasiva y acosadora.

Pero con ese encuentro una luz en su cabeza no había dejado de parpadear y es que ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo era Draco el que observaba con obsesión a Potter. Más bien, ambos chicos estaban enfrascados en una guerra fría a pequeña escala entre los dos. Fueron varias veces las que Potter acusó a su casi hermano de cosas que no había hecho aunque fuera capaz de ello.

Eso sólo podían ser dos cosas: O un odio desmedido y ridículamente enorme hacia Draco o todo lo contrario.

Y teniendo en cuenta que aun a pesar de ser obligado por Ginny a integrarse en el grupo, porque era obvio que no tuvo oportunidad para negarse a ir, se desenvolvió con habilidad y naturalidad, si se descartaba la posibilidad de que odiara profundamente a Malfoy, sólo quedaba interés hacia el rubio.

Era eso o que Pansy divagara sobre gilipolleces y al final resultara que Potter era demasiado educado como para mostrarse agresivo con Draco y con ella. Además no había que olvidar que Potter estaba casado con la sabelotodo de Granger, aunque una boda no impidiera la infidelidad.

Un suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Todavía mantenía la pose reflexiva sentada en el sofá con los codos apoyados. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y no por la acumulación del olor a pintura en la habitación.

Por algo ella no pensaba demasiado en las relaciones y los sentimientos. Era agotador.

Era mediodía cuando se volvió a sentar sobre el taburete. El cuadro de Ginny todavía inacabado descansaba cubierto por una manta contra la pared y ahora reiniciaba el cuadro que dejó a medias cuando Draco la sacó de casa para ir a ver el edificio que dentro de unos meses albergaría varias obras suyas.

Dentro de unos meses, pensó.

En ese lapso de tiempo debía acabar varios cuadros sin terminar que tenía diseminados por el cuarto. Volvió a suspirar. Si bien era concienzuda cuando comenzaba a pintar, ponerse a ello le costaba sudor y lágrimas y no por pereza. Era más bien que se dejaba llevar demasiado por la inspiración.

Recordaba cuando había días en los que se encerraba y pintaba durante horas y horas hasta terminar tres o cuatro nuevos cuadros y otras en las que no tocaba un pincel durante semanas.

Otro suspiro.

Debería dejar de usar menos la cabeza y más las pinturas, se dijo. Y por una vez se obligó a sí misma a pintar aunque no tuviera ganas.

* * *

**Dos días después...**

El timbre retumbaba por la silenciosa estancia y con el ruido, una persona gruñía molesta e incómoda bajo las sábanas. Quería dormir, sólo eso. No estaba molestando a nadie, no le quitaba tiempo a nadie y tampoco quería ver a nadie. Por eso estaba encerrada en casa y por eso estaba durmiendo.

Pero quien fuera el que estuviera llamando al parecer tenía ganas de joder. No le iba a abrir, ni de broma. Se haría la sueca e ignoraría el molesto sonido hasta que se largara.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera propaganda o que insistiera demasiado, no estaba el horno para bollos.

Silencio.

Al fin se había detenido el ruido. Por fin podría volver a soñar lo que estuviera soñando y abandonarse al mundo de Morfeo. Por fin podr...

- ¡Maldita sea, Ginny! ¡Abre de una vez!

... No, definitivamente no se volvería a dormir. A pesar de todo intentó fingir que no estaba en casa.

- ¡Sé que estás dentro! ¡Abre o tiro la puerta abajo!

Medio suspiró y medio gruñó.

- Ya vooooy...- Se rindió. Era probable que Ron tumbara la puerta si no se movía.

- ¿Por qué no me abrías? ¿Acaso pensabas que era un amante despechado o sólo el de la propaganda?- Inquirió el chico al abrirse la puerta.

- Simplemente no tenía ganas de abrir.- Respondió cansada.- Además, podrías haber usado la varita.

- ¿Ganas de abrir? ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Pensabas dejarme fuera? Y no, con tu hechizo de Auror puesto no habría funcionado.

- Y lo haré como no dejes de hablar tan alto, es un poco molesto. ¿Qué quieres? Como ves no estoy de humor para salir por ahí.- Respondió seca mientras se tiraba de cabeza en el sofá.

- No has ido a trabajar.

- Ajá...

- ¿Cómo que ''ajá...''? ¡Ginny, no has ido al trabajo!- Gritó.

- ¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú tan responsable? Tampoco estás en Rumanía.

- Desde nunca, sin duda. Por eso eres tú la que no falta al trabajo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ronald?- Hoy no tenía casi paciencia.

- Quería saber qué te pasa. Me pasé por el Departamento y me dijeron que no habías ido.

- ¿Y por qué iba a ocurrirme algo? No es la primera vez que falto al trabajo.

- No lo es. Pero resulta que cada vez que no vas al trabajo es por algo grave. ¿La última por qué fue? Ah sí, cuando tu compañero murió durante la misión. Dime, ¿Ha muerto alguien esta vez o... es por otra cosa?

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel con su hermana al recordarle la muerte de su compañero con tanta frialdad e indiferencia, pero si no lo hacía así Ginny jamás se abriría emocionalmente. Había que romper su fortaleza, aunque fuera con bombas.

- No te atrevas a hablar de Jhon con tanta ligereza, Ronald.- Amenazó.- No me ocurre nada, y ahora si me haces el favor me gustaría que me dejaras en paz.- Ginny estaba cabreada. Perfecto.

- Oh~~, a sí que no te ocurre nada de nada... Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no habías ido al trabajo para no encontrarte a Cho y así evitar ver lo cariñosa que se pone con cierta Slytherin...- Dijo con retintín.

Ginny se tensó levemente, un gesto imperceptible ya que estaba de espaldas a su hermano y su cara quedaba oculta, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido por Ron que, para desgracia de la muchacha, la conocía muy bien.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy con que no vaya al trabajo?- Inquirió suavemente.

- ¿''Pansy''?- Preguntó.- Vaya, vaya, así que su hermanita utilizaba el nombre de la serpiente con total naturalidad...- Así que es cierto que has faltado por culpa de aquellas dos.

- No es cierto. No tengo ningún problema con Parkinson o con Cho. Sencillamente hoy no me encontraba bien para ir. Nada más.- Corrigió.

- Eres mala mintiendo.

- Y tú un entrometido.

Ron sonrió. Ginny no había negado la mentira y el cabreo había sido sustituido por por un tono de voz infantil.

- Soy tu hermano, claro que me entrometo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre con Cho y con ''Pansy''?- Preguntó imitando su voz al decir el nombre.

Ginny se levantó del sofá y se sentó sujetando un cojín en su pecho, tapándose un poco la cara. Frunció el ceño con incomodidad, no le apetecía hablar de ello porque no sabía qué decir o qué pensar, pero su hermano estaba preocupado y no se iría sin saber qué ocurría.

Suspiró y cogió aire. Si lo iba a decir lo diría de carrerilla y sin parar.

- Tienes razón, no he ido a trabajar porque si veía a Cho junto a Pansy o si las veía por separado sabía que me iba a poner de mal humor y me jode porque no sé que me pasa, pero es que cuando veo como se sonríen y se miran me entran ganas de estrangularlas a las dos por igual, quizá más a Cho que a Pansy, pero es así. Me siento invisible e ignorada cuando están juntas y las rodea ese aura rosa de intimidad que me hace enfurecer. Sé que no es ninguna excusa para faltar al trabajo pero no me sentía con fuerzas para aguantarlo más así que aquí me he quedado, intentando descubrir porqué me siento tan mal y tan insegura. ¿Ya estás contento?- Terminó de hablar.

- Sólo un poco. Sé que no me has contado todo.- La miró suspicaz.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua molesta por haber sido descubierta tan rápido. Ella creía que Ron estaría conforme con la información y que se iría sin más.

- Joder, Ronald... Está bien.- Dijo lanzando con molestia el cojín.- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en aquel bar con Harry y Mione?- Ron asintió, claro que se acordaba.- Bien pues antes de decirte a gritos que me iba de allí vi en la pista a dos personas y no sé por qué pero me quedé prendada de ellas. Su forma de bailar y de moverse, era tan... perfecto. No podía apartar la vista de ellos.

''Pues resulta que días después quedé con Cho y con Draco y aunque ya sabía que Draco era el chico de aquella noche, yo quería saber quién era la mujer, pues era en ella en quien me había fijado tanto. Resultó que la tarde para tres se convirtió en una de cuatro, y fue cuando la vi por primera vez desde tan cerca. Aunque no la reconocí al inicio, su cara me sonaba y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era la chica que bailaba tan sensualmente con Malfoy. Me sorprendí demasiado. Y más me sorprendí cuando supe que la mujer en la que no había dejado de pensar no era otra que Pansy Parkinson.''

''Como comprenderás yo estaba flipando. Sabes lo de Luna Ron, así que no te sorprendas tanto porque me fije en las mujeres, también a mi me cuesta creer que me haya fijado en Parkinson. Pero bueno, como decía.''

''Después de ese día en el que quedamos los cuatro, fuimos a dar un paseo, y me fijé en lo mucho que había cambiado para bien y conocí pequeños detalles de su vida. Fue increíble saber que es artista.''

''A partir de ahí la vi varias veces más por el Ministerio, acompañada de Malfoy o de Cho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que noté cómo me comportaba con ellas. Pansy llegó una tarde al Departamento buscando a Cho y como no la vio se dirigió hacia mí. Me preguntó si estaba libre y afirmé. No me esperaba que nada más contestar me arrastrara hasta su moto y de ahí hasta su casa. Sí, no me mires así. Estuve en su casa, con ella sola.''

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque necesitaba a una modelo para posar en un cuadro y a falta de Cho, acepté ayudarla. No me interrumpas que ya termino.- Acalló las réplicas de Ron.

''Pues eso, que hice de modelo para ella. Tuve que posar en ropa interior con una sábana por encima. No me preguntes por qué lo hice, simplemente pasó. No ocurrió nada entre nosotras, tranquilo. Ella se dedicó a pintar y a contestar algunas preguntas mías.''

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver que hayas posado como modelo para que intentes matarlas cada vez que las ves? ¿No te habrá tocado, no? Juro que la mato si es así.

- No. No me ha tocado, ese es el problema Ron.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó atónito.

- Que no sólo no me ha tocado, si no que ni me mira. Todo el mundo sabe las tendencias de Pansy y lo mujeriega que es, pero a mí ni me mira. Con Cho en cambio es al revés. A ella la sonríe y se deja abrazar, sí, Cho está interesada en Pansy.

- ¿Cho? ¿Nuestra Cho? Imposible.- Dijo con los ojos como platos.

- Pues sí.

- Hmmm... Interesante.

- Qué.

- Así que resumiendo... Estás celosa de Cho porque recibe atención de Pansy y a ti te gusta la ex-Slytherin.

Silencio.

- ¡¿Que qué?!

- Tú misma lo has dicho, te sientes insegura y rabiosa cuando estás a su lado. Hasta has dicho que no habías dejado de pensar en ella.

- No digas gilipolleces, es imposible que me guste. Lo que pasa es que me molesta que no me mire ni una vez, es sólo orgullo de mujer herido.

- ¿... De verdad lo es?

- Sí, y te demostraré que no siento amor ni nada por el estilo hacia ella.

_''¿Quién ha hablado de amor?'' _Pensó Ron.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el 8, espero que sea una buena disculpa por el retraso (aunque no tenga una fecha de publicación establecida).**

**Saludos, Char.**


End file.
